Pearls of Hyuuga
by bayka
Summary: Naruto's Parenting Series Book Two:Hinata's husband died in a accident. Hinata is always so busy that she doesn't have time to watch Sheila her daughter. She needs a babysitter, what happens when that babysitter turns out to be Naruto? Will there be Love?
1. Chapter 1

Hello to all my readers… well, this is the second book from the Naruto's Parenting Series, if you haven't read the first one then you may or back and read it, but they all don't have any sort of connect except that their stories has something to do with KIDS~! Lol boy I love kids don't you? Only when they're cute… lol JOKE JOKE… well I hope you like it!

Also sorry if I made any wrong grammars! I sorry.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto's characters, only mine… :D

Pearls of Hyuuga

Chapter one

_Dream~_

"Oh honey I love you," Hinata whispered to her husband who was driving, she have him a light kiss on his cheeks and giggled.

"I love that we just had a night out together, just you and me, with Sheila waiting back with Sakura and them," He said in a deep voice.

Hinata smiled at him, "yes, I loved the dinner, thank you."

"No problem Hinata," He kissed her on the cheeks and looked forwards.

Hinata sighed and closed her eyes, "I love you so much Kazu."

He smiled at her once last time. Hinata smiled at him to notice that there was a truck coming right their way, she screamed at a high pitch sound. The truck ran right into Kazu's side of the car and sent them flying many feet away. The truck too flip and landed on its side. After that many cars stop and a lot of people gathered around.

_Flash~_

"I'm sorry," the doctor said as he was talking to Sakura, "we can't do anything."

"What do you mean you can't?" Sakura was angry.

"Honey, calm down," Sasuke said and took her in his arms.

"We couldn't save him, he was," The doctor paused, "likes just say that there wasn't anything there to save."

Sakura sighed.

Hinata was awake and heard everything and cried lightly in her sleep.

_End of Dream~_

Hinata woke up with a loud gasping sound, she started to pant for air as she looked at her surroundings, then she coughed a sob and started to cry, "oh, Kazu…" she cried in her hands as she thought about it, it was two years ago, and she still had dreams of it.

"Mommy?" Sheila was awake when Hinata jumped up, "Are you okay?"

Hinata sniff slightly, "yes darling, I'm fine," she exhaled deeply, "Let's go back to sleep." They both laid down and closed their eyes, but Hinata was the one who cried herself to sleep.

* * *

Early next morning Hinata had all the maid get her paper works ready and her bath ready for her. It was eight when she was done with her bath, she was now at her desk answering phones and doing paper work.

"Yes, Mr. Taki-san, yes we'll have that product done and sent over by the end of this weekend, and I'll make sure that the creative department change the settings to a brighter look," Hinata said over the phone and smile, "yes, no Mr. Taki-san, it's not a problem, and yes, I'll add a little bonus."

Sheila walked in and laughed loudly, "Mommy look, my dress is beautiful!" She said and showed Hinata her pink dress that was all muddy now.

Hinata bit her lips and sighed, "Ila-chan, what did you do?" she whispered as she cover the phone. Hinata then change her face back, "Oh, yes Mr. Taki-san," she laugh, "yes, the bonus will be the new album that is coming out by Dee-na Faye."

Sheila walked over to the sofa and jumped on it while giggling, making the sofa dirty all over, "Mommy, Mommy look at me~!" the five year old child giggle and laughed as she rolled on the sofa.

"Yes, yes Mr. Taki-san," She rushed now because Sheila was destroying a very expensive sofa, "okay, bye." Hinata hung up and got up and stomp over to Sheila, "Young lady get off that sofa right now!" she yelled.

Sheila stop and on her face was a petrified face, "I'm sorry mommy." She got off and stood right in front of Hinata now with her face looking at her mother's shoes.

"Do you know what you did wrong?" Hinata asked with her hands on her hips.

Sheila shook her head, "No mommy, what did I do?"

"Look," Hinata pointed at her dress then the sofa, "You got everything messy."

Just then a maid came running in, "I'm sorry Ma'am, but Miss Sheila ran away from us."

Hinata glared at the maid, "Juliana, next time this happens you're fired," she said harshly, "Now take her and clean her up." Hinata sighed and rubbed her head.

She went back to her desk and sighed loudly in frustration, 'Sheila need's a babysitter, someone who will watch over her 24/7,' she thought and sat up, "Shu-meng!"

The Chinese butler came in and bowed, "Yes Madam?"

"Can you please ask Marcus and Keyro to take that mess out of my offices and please order another one for me?" Hinata said and sighed.

"Was it the young Miss?" Shu-meng asked.

Hinata nodded, "Yes, I wish she wouldn't do it."

The butler cleared his throat, "Might I suggest that you find someone who is willing to have their eyes on her 24/7," he said and snapped his fingers, "Marcus, Keyro please remove the sofa from Madam's office."

Just then two guys, one bulky shoulder and the other brawny, they picked up the sofa like it was nothing and left the room. Shu-meng then continued, "It might be useful for you and us, you only have five of us, and Juliana is usually busy with cleaning, and Maris is always cooking."

"I need more workers," Hinata sighed and rubbed her temples, "Please set up a time for me to be able to find workers this week, would you Shu-meng?"

He tucked his sleeve in, he was lean and his hair a very murky coffee color. Eyes small and nose a little pointy, but that was the way a butler should be, or maybe, but he did give a dull smile, "One for maid the other for babysitter?"

Hinata nodded, "Please."

He bowed again, "Madam," he said and left.

She quiver a weep into her gullet from letting the others take notice of her emotional pain. She tilt her neck back and exhale quietly, but very long, all she wanted was to scurry to her room and lock the door so that she may possibly cry her eyes out. "Oh goodness, what am I doing?"

* * *

Sheila sat on her bed sad and alone, all she really wanted was for her mother to play with her, and to notice her more than just giving her stuff. She grabbed her stuff toy bunny and hugged it, "Oh Puddy, why dose mommy not like playing with me?" she petted him and cried on him. She sighed lightly and laid down with her white bunny next to her, "Puddy, I wish that there would somebody to play with me," she then giggled, "other than you, but I still want somebody to play with."

She stared at Puddy her white bunny who had ears sticking up, and little hands and feet without legs or arms. It's round tummy with a little pink spiral on it, "I miss Daddy," Sheila said and snuggled closer.

* * *

Hinata came into the room and notice that her daughter was already sleeping, she walked over and sat on the bed next to Sheila, "Oh Sheila, I'm sorry baby, but you're just so naughty," she brushed Sheila's light lavender hair back and sighed lightly, "I love you not matter what Sheila," she kissed her side temples and then left.

* * *

"Hi," came in a amber hair girl, her smile was so wide and her fake colored eyes were popping out that it was scaring Sheila a little. She sat down in front of the coffee table and giggled, "hello," she said to Sheila, "I'm Natta, you can call me Natty."

Hinata frowned lightly, because Sheila moved closer to her mother while holding her. Hinata held back a sigh and gave a smile, "Hello, um…" she looked at the paper, "Natta, um why do you think this job will be the right job for you?"

She gave a big smile which made Layden hide her face, "I love kids, I think they love me too!" She crossed her legs and have a giggle.

'Hmm… so annoying…' Hinata thought and sigh, "How long have you've been babysitting your um…" she looked at the paper again, " sister's… sons?"

"Well, ever since she had them," Natta smiled.

"And I see that you also have…" she looked at the paper once again and wanted to kill herself, "Two kids of your own?"

"Yes, but I'm looking for a job, and heck my babies can play with you little one too!" Natta smiled and flipped her hair back.

"And you're 20?" Hinata smacked herself mentally, 'WTH?'

"Yes," she answered with a scary smile again.

"Um, I will call you again if there is any other questions," Hinata coughed and smiled, "you may leave."

She stood up, "Bye bye," she waved at them.

Once she left and Hinata heard the second door closed Hinata gave a frustrating sigh out, "Oh my goodness that was horrible," she said as she crossed out Natta's name.

The next person came in, He was tall and lean, but his face looked like he needs a bad shave, "Sup," he greets.

'23… and is in school,' she thought, "Um, why do you think you should get this job…. Um…"

"Johnson," He said, "Well, I thought that it'll great to try something new."

"So you've never babysat before then?" Hinata asked.

"Nope," He said.

"And you had never been around kids before?" She asked.

"Nope," He gave another short answer.

"Okay," She crossed his name out already, "Any questions?"

"Um, yes," he started, "Do I have to change her dippers or something? Cause I'm not really good at that at all."

Hinata smiled, "I'll call you if I have questions, thanks for your time."

He stood, "Yup, no problem," he turned and left.

"Oh goodness, somebody kill me please," she said and smacked her forehead.

"Mommy," Sheila tugged on her shirt, "Do you think I can play out in the hall way? I won't go anywhere."

Hinata nodded, "okay baby, but remember to not talk to anybody you or I don't know okay?"

She nodded and left her mother's side.

As Sheila was leaving somebody came in, "I'm sorry," the girl said as she moved aside.

Sheila walked pass the girl and ran off, and the girl entered.

"Have a sit," Hinata said.

She did and looked around, "Hello Miss Hyuuga."

"Hello," Hinata smiled at her, 'At less she's polite,' she thought as she looked at the paper works, "I see you applied for a maid position."

She nodded, "Yes I did Ma'am."

"Riko Yumariya," Hinata thought for a moment, "have you ever worked as a maid before?"

"Yes in way, and No," She answered and laughed, "I've worked in a cleaning business, but I wouldn't say maid."

"Hmm," Hinata scanned the papers again, "I feel that even though you've never worked as one you'll do wonderfully," she smiled at Riko, "you're hired."

Riko blushed, "really?"

Hinata nodded, "yes, why not?"

She smiled at Hinata, "Thank you, it's just so sudden."

"Well, I wouldn't risk having you find another job, besides there wasn't anybody who also applied was in my mind," Hinata smiled, 'And I don't like wasting time,' she thought and sighed lightly, "I will see you in two days, go and see Shu-men who will be to your right, after you're done with him, then he'll tell you what to do next."

Riko stood up and bowed, "Thank you Ma'am." She left as she was told.

"Next," Hinata shouted.

Just then a guy with long hair that was purple and yellow with red at the tips of his hair came into the room.

'THAT'S A BIG NO NO!' she thought as she crossed him out right away.

* * *

Sheila sighed as she sat at the top of the stairs, she was very bored as she stared at her feet as she was kicking them into the air, 'I wonder why Mommy is talking with all those people,' she thought as she stomp her feet on the floor, "this very dull," she said, well she only said that cause she always hear Juliana say it. She stood up and looking around, noticing that there wasn't anybody here, so she ran down the stairs and went through the front door. Sheila smiled to herself that she finally ran away again from the people that wouldn't pay attention to her.

Sheila giggled as she ran around the fairly large garden, but she turn around, "aww, I didn't bring Puddy," she sighed and shrugged, "I'll bring him flowers," she said and ran again while humming a sound. Sheila thought about it, 'I don't remember much about my daddy,' she looked around, 'How was he like?' she ducked under the bush and crawled away from the walk way. She was only three when she and her daddy were together, but after that accident she doesn't remember much about it.

She stood up and wipe off the dust and mud off her lavender sundress, she straighten out her bow in the back and looked forward, "Uh oh," she said as she kept walking, "I think I lost," she said as she placed her index finger into her mouth, "Where do I go?" she spoke to herself until she found an opening. Sheila dash over to the tall bar and she grabbed them as she stared up and up, it seems like those bars was never stopping at going all the way up. Sheila also notice there was a gate to her left about a long while, only because she was small. She headed that way and sigh, "I'm tired," she said, but still went on to the gate, when she finally got there she smile, but frowned, "How do I open this?" she question as she pulled the door, "aww," she pouted, "dumb door."

She sat down on the sidewalk that would led her to the other side, but because she was so frustrated at the door she gave up and sat on the ground and stared at it. Sheila started to sing, "If there is a castle I will fly to it and be the most beautiful princess," she giggled as she was singing because she couldn't care about the world at the moment, she was a happy little five year old.

Sheila stop singing when she spotted at bunny, it had just ran out of the bushes, "Hi," she said shyly as she stood up, "I'm Sheila, what's your name?" She waited and tilt her head, "you don't have a name? I'll give you one okay?" she smiled at the rabbit who came a bit closer because Sheila was holding out her hand like she had something in her hand. "you're name will be Putt Putt, I have a bunny back home, his name is Puddy," She giggled, "I want you to play with me please."

The rabbit tilt it's head and sniffed if there was food, but it didn't smell anything, but still it moved a little closer to the child and rubbed it's ear.

"I'm sorry no food," she said as she patted her dress, "I hungry too!"

The rabbit then stop and stood up on its hind legs and ears went up listening to what was coming, just then it ran away.

"Wait," Sheila called out, "Come back please," she started to cry, but stop when she notice that there was somebody on the other side of the rusty gate. It was so pretty on the other side with lots of trees and animals. That person walked around with a bag on his back and his hair was all messy with yellow.

"Hello?" Sheila spoke lightly, she wasn't sure if she should be talking, but she didn't have any one around her.

The person looked up and smiled at her as the yellow head guy walked closer to her, when he got closer Sheila noticed his funny smile and his crazy hair, but was she like the most was his eyes, they were blue, she liked blue. "Hi," he said in a low voice after he crouched down to her level, "I'm lost."

"Oh?" she looked around, "Well, I'm lost too."

His eyes widen and chuckled, "you're a cute little one aren't you." He then sat on the ground so that he'll be more comfortable, "What's your name."

Sheila placed her hands behind her, "my mommy said not to talk to strangers, so I can't tell you," she moved from side to side as she answered him.

He laughed, "really? You're mommy is really smart then huh?"

"oh yes she is!" Sheila giggled as she jumped up and down, "I love her so much."

He smiled genuinely at the young child, "Hm… what about your daddy?"

"Oh, he's not here," she looked a little down.

"Where did he go?" He finally asked as he crossed his legs in front of him.

"He lives in Heaven, mommy said so, one day I'm going to go see him," Sheila smiled as she turned in circles.

"Oh," he gave a slight painful smile.

"What's your name," she suddenly said, child's mind spans are very short.

He laughed again, "Me? My name is Naruto."

* * *

"Oh lord," Juliana said as she scuttled around, but as she twirl the corner piercingly, but she ran into the butler, "I'm sorry sir," she said as she bowed.

He cleared his throat, "Why Juliana are you in a hurry?"

She was very hesitant on her answer and looked around, "Miss Sheila is missing."

Shu-meng sighed and closed his eyes for a moment, "Since when?"

"Ten minutes ago," She said.

"Searched the house?" He questioned.

She nodded in response.

"The garden, and the back," he also added.

She froze, "I was about to begin sir," she bowed slightly and dashed away.

'What will I tell Madam Hinata,' he thought as he went on.

* * *

"That's a weird name," She said as she scratched her arm.

He laughed, "Well, I bet your name is weird too."

"Nu uh…" She said as she rolled her hands into a fist, "My name is Sheila, and that's not weird," she said and crossed her arms and stuck her nose up.

Naruto chuckled, "Why, what a beautiful name for such a beautiful little girl," he brushed his blonde hair away.

She smiled, "My mommy gave it to me," she said and looked at her dirty shoes

"Oh, for a young lady who has such a beautiful name, you're mother must have a beautiful name too?" he question in wonder.

"Oh, yes she does," Sheila jump and clap, "It's Hinata."

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

"Really?" I smiled, 'I knew it, she looks just like Hinata.'

She just nodded, but frown, "But mommy will hate that I got my clothes and shoes dirty again," she sigh, "Oh no, it's late."

I got up and dusk off the dirt, "Well, here," I said and pulled on the rusty old gate and it opened, "There, it was in a way any ways."

She step back away from me, "Oh, don't worry, I'm sorry if I scared you, but I know your mommy," I told her and stayed where I'm at.

"Really?" she said in her cute little voice.

I nodded, "We use to go to school together, she has violet hair and lavender eyes," I noticed that her express changed lightly, "And her last name is Hyuuga."

She was still just standing there, "I don't know…" she have a worried face, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I know you're mommy, let's go see her yeah?" I said as I stood up again, but I kept my distances, "Do you know the way back?"

She shook her tiny little head, "No, I can't see pass these tall bushes."

I laughed, "Well can I help you?" and then she nodded so I went over and picked her up to let her sit on my shoulder, "Which way captain?"

She giggled, "Yay, I want to play pirate too," she clapped and kicked her legs slightly.

"And you're the captain," I told her and chuckled, "Where to Captain?" I said in a pirate way.

She held her hand over her eyes like she was looking, "Ah!" Sheila pointed, "Over there where the red door is."

I looked up and she was right, there it was a large red door only twenty feet away from us, 'Wow she must have walked a little far for her size,' I thought as I walked on, "Do you see any danger Captain Sheila?"

She giggled, it was way too cute, "Not yet," she said and then gasp, "Oh no, The big Octoe is coming~!"

I stopped, "Octoe?"

"The one with lots of legs," She clapped and pointed another way, "Hurry before she sees us!"

"Oh an Octopus," I repeated and laughed at her, "alright then sir," I said and followed where she wanted to. Just then I heard a voice.

"Miss Sheila!" a girls voice called out from far right.

Sheila giggled, "Lets go before she sees us, come on come on," she kicked lightly.

"Alright," I said and pace faster, "Say Sheila?"

"Yes?" She looked down at me.

"Where's your mommy?" I questioned her.

She frowned, "Mommy is finding me a babysitter, but they're all scary."

I laughed, "What if I was to babysit you?" I jumped over a rock and cleared my throat, "I'll always take good care of you."

She smiled largely, "really!? Then we can play all the time!"

I nodded, "Yes we can."

"Okay!" she said as she stopped at the red door.

"Land ho!" I said loudly as I place her on the ground and she opened the door, "Come in and wait here, I'll go get my mommy," she said quickly as she ran off, I was going to stop her, but she was having fun.

* * *

_Normal POV_

Sheila slam the door open which interrupted her mother and another person, "Mommy mommy!"

"Thank you for coming," Hinata said quickly so that the person can leave. When the door closed and the footsteps faded she turned to her daughter, "What is it honey?"

"Mom! Mom! I found a babysitter I want," Sheila said as she was at her mother's side.

Hinata looked at her daughter, "Who is it Sheila? Is he in line, or did he sign up?" She looked at her paper works.

Sheila looked down, "I don't think so," she said a ran her hand through her light violet hair. "But he's funny, and he said that he'll always take care of me."

Hinata looked worried now, "Didn't I tell you not to go see any kind of strangers?"

"He's not a stranger," her daughter smiled with her eyes closed, "He said he knows you from long time ago."

"Really?" Hinata stood up and kneel down to her daughter, "Who is it?"

"Come with me, he's waiting for us," Sheila said as she took her mother's hand.

"Oh, wait Ila-chan," Hinata started, but couldn't finish her sentences because her daughter was dragging her away.

"Quickly!" Sheila giggled as she finally let go and dash down the stairs.

"Sheila, be careful," Hinata said as she started down the stairs too. Hinata was two steps away from the bottom when she trip, she yelp and was ready for the cold hard floor, but then she didn't feel it. She felt a hard, but soft chest with a beating heart, and warm circling arms around her waist.

"Are you okay Hinata?" came a deep husky voice.

Hinata opened her eyes and they widen with a gasp, "Naruto?" He was smiling at her with his fox grin.

"This is my new babysitter mommy!" Sheila said loudly and giggled.

Naruto helped her to stand and looked at her, "Hello."

Hinata gently pulled her hand up and gave a silly wave with a shy smile, "Hello," she said dimly and then fell over, but luckily Naruto caught her in time.

"Mommy?" Sheila said, "What happened?"

"She's just surprised to see me," Naruto have a nervous laugh, just then Shu-meng appeared.

"Madam!" Shu-meng came down the stairs, "What have you done?"

"She just fainted," Naruto said, "Is there somewhere I can lay her?"

"This way," Shu-meng said and Naruto with Hinata in his arms, and Shelia followed.

* * *

Lol tell me how you liked it~! Thanks for reading… :D

bayka


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody, I'm excited about this story, so let's get going,

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto…

Pearls of Hyuuga

Chapter Two

'Naruto-kun…' Hinata thought and dreamt about all her childhood time she had with him.

"_Oh~! Hinata-chan! Kiba, Shino~!" Naruto yelled from far away as he was entering the Raman stand with Sakura and Sasuke. _

_They smiled and walked over to them._

"_Long time no see, how's it going?" Kiba asked as he stood tall compare to Naruto._

_Naruto just glared, "Good~!" he said as he looked over lightly to Hinata, "Hey Hinata-chan, how are you doing today?"_

_She smiled gently at him; she loved it when he talks to him even though he doesn't really know that she liked him, "Good Naruto-kun, how have you been?"_

"_GOOD!" he said and pulled his arms over behind his neck, "You guys want some Raman?"_

_Kiba smirk, "Your treat?" As usually Hinata just smiles shyly at Naruto and Shino doesn't say anything at all._

"_Hump!" Naruto turned away, "No, I was inviting you guys in," He turned and noticed that Sakura and Sasuke were already in the shop eating. "AHHH~!" he screamed, "You started without me!!!" He ran in and ordered quickly._

She was in love with a young childish boy when she was younger, but she really didn't know why he was gone all of a sudden.

"_Naruto left," Kiba said to his group as they were sitting together at a table, "Naruto left school forever."_

_Hinata's heart felt like it sunk, "Why?" she asked all of a sudden._

_Shino looked at them._

"_I don't know, just know that he grabbed his stuff and left, he's probably gone almost to the gate of Konaha," Kiba said._

_Hinata panicked, "He left this morning?"_

_Kiba nodded._

"_The reason is family," Shino finally said, but he didn't say anything else._

_Hinata looked at her friend Shino, "Really?"_

_Shino nodded, but did not answer her._

_She stood up quickly and grabbed her stuff and ran._

"_Where are you going~!?" Kiba asked as he stood up quickly._

_Hinata did not answer him, she kept running in hope that she'll catch up to Naruto before he was gone forever. She didn't know how fast she was running, she didn't care if her legs hurt, but all she was thinking about is to get to him before he was gone. When she made it to the gate she climbed the highest point there and looked, and there she saw him, a little speck. He was already at the end of the forest that surrounded the city. _

_Hinata knew that he couldn't see her, "NARUTO~!" she yelled at the top of her lung, but he didn't look, he was pretty much 20ish miles away. "NARUTO!" she yelled again._

"_Child get down from there," Said an older lady who looked up at Hinata, "You might fall," she said and sighed, "He's too far now dearest, you better get down."_

_Hinata sat up there, she didn't come down, she stayed there, crying to herself until her eyes ran dry. "Naruto," she whispered to herself. _

_Just then Kiba's voice came, "Hinata-chan!" he called out to her who was still at the top of the tree, "It's very late and your dad is looking for you!"_

_She sighed, "I'll be down in a minute," she said and looked once more at the last point that she saw him. "Goodbye…" she whispered and got down the tree. _

Hinata groaned in her sleep, "Naruto… kun…" she whispered so softly.

"Mommy?" came the voice of Sheila, "Mommy, wake up."

"Sheila, don't do that, your mommy needs rest," Shu-meng said.

Sheila glared at the butler, "Mommy is going to wake up."

"Sheila," came another voice that Hinata didn't quite recognize, "Come here and play with me until mommy wakes up."

"Okay!" Sheila said cheerfully.

Hinata flutter her eyes opened, she saw her beautiful red rosy ceiling; she then turns her head slightly to notice Shu-meng, "What happened?"

Her voice made the three heads look up; the first one to reach her was her daughter, "Mommy!" Sheila's little high pitch voice was close, "Are you awake?"

"Madam?" Shu-meng was second to speak, "Shall I get you some water?"

"Yes please," Hinata said as she was trying to get up.

"Here let me help you," Came that smooth voice that she didn't know.

"Thanks," Hinata reply as she rolled her head around so that her neck wouldn't hurt so much. When she finally looked over she was shocked. "Naruto?"

He smiled handsomely at her, "Hinata," He said her name that soothing voice that was so deep that it rumbled from her jaws down to her spine to the pit of her lowest of lowest in her tummy.

She closed her eyes and then blinked them open, "I'm not dreaming am I?" she asked as she shut them together as hard as possible then opened them again, "I am not dreaming," She said to herself and gave a short sigh, "Why is Naruto in my house?"

Naruto gave a low chuckle and it made her heart vibrate in her chest, "I think you still need some rest before we can continue on that subject."

Just then Shu-meng returned with a cup of water and some pills, "Here you go madam," he said and handed it to her.

Hinata place the pills into her mouth and then drunk the water that was in the glass cup, she sighed as she laid her head back, "Thanks Shu-meng," she said as she handed her the glass back.

"Mommy?" Sheila stood in front of Hianta's legs, "Can Naruto be my babysitter?"

Hinata's eyes shot wide open, "What?" she said as she slowly rouse up from her laying back position into a sitting position so that she could look at her daughter. "You want Naruto," She said pointing at the good looking blonde who was sitting next to her, "To be your babysitter?"

Sheila nodded.

"Well," Hinata rubbed the back of her neck. She was in a tight spot, she really wanted somebody to watch over Sheila, but why did it have to be Naruto that she chosen. The Naruto that left without saying anything to anyone and he just left and then appeared out of the blues?

Hinata looked over to her daughter who now was giving her the innocent puppy look that she hated; she got it from her father.

"Mommy?" Sheila question, but Hinata had not yet said anything to her.

That's when Naruto knew that Hinata was hesitant, "Sheila, it's okay, I will always come and visit you if mommy doesn't let me baby-sit you."

Hinata glared over to Naruto, she knew that he was giving her that hint as in, 'you don't need me to baby-sit for you if it's weird for me to,' she glared hard, which she usually doesn't.

"Oh, Mommy," Sheila looked at her.

"Sheila," Naruto continued, "Whatever mommy says you have to listen okay?"

Sheila looked at his ocean eyes and frown slightly, "Okay," she said as she placed her hands in front of her, "I will listen and agree to what mommy wants."

Hinata was surprised; her little girl was obedient, she never knew that Sheila was so easily tamed. "Sheila," She started, "Why don't you go and clean up while I talk to Naruto about something."

"But…" She started but stop, "Okay mommy," She said and hit her shoes together. Shelia turn to Shu-meng and he led her out of the room.

When the door shut Hinata's smile disappeared as she turn slightly to Naruto, but didn't say anything, she left the silence take care of the tense, which wasn't working on his part, but she wanted to sit and think, just think.

Naruto looked at his hand and then to her, he was waiting for her, because he doesn't know what's going on in her head. But then this silences was like a ton of a burden on his back, he cleared his throat, "Hinata, how have you been?"

Hinata snapped out of her thoughts, she smiled sadly at him, "Good…"

Naruto rouse an eyebrow, "Don't lie to me," he said and turned away, "If you're going to lie to me then I don't want you answering at all."

Hinata's eyes shot wide open, this wasn't the Naruto she use to know, he was so out there and not afraid of speaking it bluntly. "Why would you care?" She blurted out without knowing.

Naruto's spine froze and his expression was an unease stare as he was trying to find the words to answer her. He then soften his stone face and gazed down at his hands, "Was it because of the day I left?"

Now it was Hinata's turn to stiffen in her seat, he knew, she didn't know how, but he did. She was still heartbroken and confused and lost, why did he leave everybody like that. "It's nothing like that," she said and knew that she was lying.

Naruto huffed slightly, "Don't lie to me Hinata," he said again.

Hinata stood up and walked to the window, she stood for a moment. She was searching her painful memories, "Why did you leave?"

Naruto's head shot up looking at her with widen eyes, "Why?" he asked.

"Yes why?" she said out loud without looking at him.

Naruto's eyes were still widen, "Wow," he said shortly in a sort of amazement as he stood, "I'm sorry," he said.

"It's too late to apologize," She said. (AN: I laughed after I wrote this line… puahahahahh~! No no I wasn't even thinking about that song until after I finished the sentence.)

"No," he said and walked to the door, "I'm sorry for coming."

She turned, "You're just going to leave again? Without telling why you left 10 years ago?"

Naruto stop in his tracks only two feet away from the door, "Hinata," he looked at her with a dismay glace, "It was a mistake for me to come," he said and smiled sadly, "I left.." he started, "Because my father died…" he said slowly, "You should know how when one you love the most dies." He knew what he was talking about too.

'Kaze…' came the name in her thoughts, 'how did he know?' She hid her tears, she force them back into the back of her eyeballs.

"Did you not know?" He grinned even though it pained him, "He was the only family I had left…"

Hinata turned to him. (AN: I know that it's slightly off from the actual story line that he's an orphan, but hey this is my story :D)

He turned to the door again, "I'll take my leave," he said as he took a step, but then the door opened right away.

"Naruto~!" Sheila giggled as she hugged his huge legs, "What did mommy say?"

Naruto smiled at the small little child, "Why don't you ask your mommy?"

Sheila stared at her mother without letter him go, "Mommy?"

Hinata looked down at her beautiful child, and smiled, "He's your new babysitter."

Naruto didn't looked up at her, he kept his stare down at the little lavender hair girl, "Sheila," he started as he crouch down to her level, "I would love to be your babysitter, but," he paused, "I'm busy."

Sheila gave him the saddest frown he's ever seen, "Why?"

He smiled, "I am actually here for business with your Mommy, but then things came up," Naruto stared into her pearl eyes.

"Business?" Hinata asked.

Naruto stood up and then looked at her, "I'm the photographer for Heaven's Weddings."

Hinata eye's were wide again, and she gave a small giggled before she fainted again, this time she hit the floor.

"Mommy~!!!" Sheila yelled.

Naruto sigh, "This girl sure knows how to faint."

* * *

Hinata woke up out of her bed and looked around noticing that she was in her own room. She slide her heavy blanket off of her legs, then threw her legs over to the side of the bed and lean off the bed with the support of her arms.

When her feet had touch the ground she then lifted her torso so that her body alignment would be proper. She looked around and noticed that the sun was up and she was in her bed way late. She over slept, maybe because of all that stress that she was going through yesterday night. Hinata shook her head and then changed into some different clothes, because she was still wearing the same ones from yesterday.

When she was done and brushed her hair she headed downstairs into the dinning room to find her little girl and Naruto sitting and eating, what she thinks is, lunch. She walked over and sat at the end of the table which was to Sheila's left, and Naruto was next to Sheila.

"Hello," Hinata finally said as she looked up at them, "Shu-meng, I would like something to eat as well."

Shu-meng bowed slightly before leaving to go to the cook.

Hinata looked over to her daughter.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" She asked.

Hinata nodded, but her eyes widen, "Well, Sheila, you ate all your greens today."

Sheila nodded, "Naruto said that it is very important for me to finish my greens," she said looking at him, "and if I do he'll stay."

Naruto looked up after smiling at Sheila, "Well, Ms. Hyuuga, I've decided to take your offer as a babysitter," he laughed, "Besides I have to stay here for pictures any ways."

Hinata stared at him, "You mean Jen wants the pictures done here?"

Naruto nodded, "She said that she loves your place and that our next wedding shoots should be down here at your mansion," he answered and roused any eyebrow, "Jen talk to you about it last week, you forgot already?"

Hinata smiled and chuckled, "It's just you surprised me, and I just totally forgot about it."

He grins slightly and stood up, "Well, whenever you're ready Hinata, then we can talk about it in your office?"

She nodded, "Let me just finish up my brunch."

* * *

Sheila waited for Naruto and Hinata's meeting to be done outside of her mother's office. Naruto opened the door to see little Sheila standing there waiting.

"Hello Sheila," he smiled, "Ready for your first day with me?"

Sheila smiled and nodded, "What are we going to do?"

"Well," Naruto kneeled down to her level, "we're going to pick up some stuff while mommy is doing some work here."

"What are we picking up?" Sheila asked as she followed Naruto downstairs.

"From my work place, for my work here," he said with a nervous smile, "I know that might not sound fun, but we'll make it fun yeah?"

Sheila nodded.

Naruto asked to borrow Hinata's car, because he had to take the bus to her area and did not have any kind of transportation.

Hinata was stuck in her office, like she always is because she had work to do, but her mind was thinking about where Naruto is with Sheila. She was concern about her daughter, but she was thinking more about Naruto and the reason why he said all those things he said to her last night.

Just then Juliana walked into the room and bowed slightly at Hinata, "Is there something my Lady wishes of me?"

Hinata looked at her, "ah yes, I was wondering if the new girl came in today?"

Juliana shook her head, "She called in though, saying that she will come in tomorrow, because one of her relatives just died she had to go see them."

Hinata's face saddens slightly and nodded, "Okay, I understand Juliana, you may go, and thank you."

The maid lifted her dress up a little and gave a small curtsy before leaving Hinata's presence.

Hinata looked down at the papers that she was going over with Naruto and traced over Naruto's signature. She still didn't understand everything yesterday night when he said that all that was a mistake.

"_It was a mistake for me to come here," _

Those words he said ranged through her head non-stop, why was it a mistake? Did he not want to see her, or was it something else? She could not understand the meaning of it. "Naruto," she said to herself as she stood up and walked over to the window to her left. She looked out the window and just stared into the cloudy skies and sighed, the sun was almost setting. Hinata had not gotten any work done ever since yesterday, she was stress, but then again, she had Sheila off her hands and now she was more opened to her work, yet she is still having trouble with work and everything around her.

Hinata went back to her table and sat down with a sigh, she was now brushing away her stress so that she could get back to work. She place Heaven's Wedding papers away and looked at other things.

* * *

Naruto stop right in front of beautiful white tall building that Sheila has never seen, well she hasn't seen anything outside of her house, but it was still beautiful.

"Naru-kun?" Sheila started, "You work at a nice place."

Naruto laughed as he came around to the other side of the door and opened Sheila's door and closed it. He picked her up into his arms and walked into the building. Sheila was looking around while her arms were clanged around Naruto's neck.

"Hey Naruto!" called out a voice.

"Hello Naruto," came two girl's voice.

"Naruto, how's it going?" a guy voice said too.

"Naru-kun a lot of people know you here," Sheila said.

He laughed again, "But I'm only going to hang out with you Sheila."

She smiled down at him before she noticed this skinny girl walking their way.

"Well, Hello Naruto," the girl said.

Naruto sighed mentally before giving a smile, "Hello Madelyn."

She locked her arms around Naruto's and stared up at Sheila, "What with the girl?"

Sheila glared down at her, she didn't like Madelyn one bit, "Naru-kun, who's this stick girl holding onto you?"

Naruto hid the laughter, it was true though, Madelyn is way too skinny for him, "She works with me, and she'll be coming to your house for pictures with other girls too."

Madelyn step back and brushed her chin with her long index finger, "I see, this is Ms. Hyuuga's daughter, very cute."

Sheila stuck out her turn, "At less I'm cute."

Madelyn laughed, "I don't need to be cute; I'm sexy."

Naruto about to throw up there, but walked into the elevator quickly and place Sheila down next to him. "Well, got to go," he said as he was closing the door.

Madelyn stop the door from closing and it opened again, "let me come with you, I'm going up any ways," she said and step inside to join them.

Sheila clung onto Naruto's leg and glared hard at Madelyn.

Naruto can tell that Sheila doesn't like Madelyn one bit. He hid his laugh inside as the elevator opened again, but it wasn't their floor. Just then six people join their ride, and Naruto was push back while Madelyn was push to the side far away from Naruto and them.

Sheila held onto Naruto's leg.

"Oh hey Naruto," it was another girl.

"Didn't see you there," said a guy as he looked down at Sheila, "Almost step on ya little one."

Sheila squeezed Naruto's leg.

Naruto chuckled as he picked Sheila up, "Say hi Sheila, this is Tara and Daniel, and they work with me."

Sheila was still kind of shy to say anything to them.

Tara smile, "She's a cutie, yours?"

Naruto gave a nervous chuckle as everybody was listening, "Actually no, it's Ms. Hyuuga's."

"Wow, really now?" Daniel he was surprised, "What's Ms. Hyuuga's daughter with you for?"

"Uh," Naruto rubbed his neck.

"Mommy and Naru-kun are good friends," Sheila finally said, but still clung to his neck.

Tara's eyes widen, "Really? How so Naruto?"

Naruto thought this was the longest elevator ride ever in his life, "We use to go to school together."

"I see, but that doesn't mean you go around with her daughter," Daniel spoke again.

"I'm her babysitter, Ms. Hyuuga needed one, and since we're old friends she asked me to help watch little Sheila," Naruto said and brushed one of Sheila's bangs back.

Tara looked over to Daniel for a second, like they were secret talking with their eyes. _I think there's something behind this whole thing._

_I agree with you on that one. _Daniel nodded in agreement and then smiled at Sheila, "Well, it was nice to meet you little Miss Sheila."

Sheila smiled, "Nice to meet you too Mr. Daniel and Ms. Tara."

Tara smiled and brushed Sheila's arm slightly, "Nice to meet you too," just then the elevator stop.

'Finally,' Naruto thought, "Well, here we are," he said and walked out with Sheila in his arm. Tara and Daniel with another person got off the elevator, while Madelyn stayed.

Naruto walked up to the front desk and smiled at Gabby, "Hey, anything for me?"

"You have a couple of mails, and a box, it's at your station," Gabby smile and looked at Sheila.

"Don't ask please," Naruto said with a sigh and walked away heading to his office. Sheila was still being held by Naruto watched as he entered some rooms and halls, until they reached a room.

"Here we are," He said and placed her down, "how do you like it?"

Sheila looked around, "It doesn't look like you can play in here," she said and sat on the chair, "I want to play Naru-kun."

Naruto smiled down at her, "I'm sorry Sheila, but I have work to do, we can play tomorrow night, I have nothing to do afterwards."

Sheila nodded and stayed where she is.

Just then Jennifer walked in, "Hey Naruto I need to talk to you…" she slow down on her talking to look at Sheila, "Who's this?"

"Ms. Hyuuga's," Naruto said and turned back to pack up his camera stuff.

"I see," Jennifer studied her, "You're a beauty."

Sheila blush, "What's that mean?"

Jennifer giggled and sat down next to her, "Hello, I'm Jen, your mommy knows me."

"Hello I'm Sheila," She said and looked at the amber head woman, "What's beauty?"

"That means to be very nice looking," Naruto told Sheila.

"Is that better then cute?" Sheila asked.

Jennifer laughed, "Yes it is."

"Better then Sexy too?" Sheila asked.

Jennifer and Naruto laughed, "Much better then Sexy," Naruto said and Jennifer agreed.

"Let me guess, Maddy?" Jennifer asked Naruto.

He nodded in reply and picked up some paper to put into a bag.

Jennifer looked at Naruto as she stood up, "Give me News."

"Oh yeah," Naruto turned to his boss, "Ms. Hyuuga said it was fine, she said that as long as I'm there, because she needs a babysitter."

Jennifer looked at Sheila, "Why did she hire you instead of some other person?"

"Mommy and Naru-kun are good friends," Sheila said again.

"I see," Jennifer glared at Naruto, "Really now Naruto, good friends? Or is there something you're hiding from me?"

Naruto laughed as he rubbed his head, "Well, we use to go to school together."

Jennifer crossed her arms, "As long as you are friends, I don't want you and Ms. Hyuuga to like have a relationship or something cause it'll look bad on me, you know that I have a lot of people expecting from me, if you do this then they're going to say that I'm not a good boss to let one of her worker's fall in love with one of her clients." She stop after she noticed that she said a whole bunch.

Naruto smile, "Don't worry Jenny, she won't want me any ways."

"Apperently," Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Cause there's Maddy who might beat Ms. Hyuuga to it."

Naruto laughed out loud, "Like I'm going to like Madelyn."

Jennifer shrugged, "Alright I'll let you go, seems like little Sheila is getting bored waiting for you."

Sheila sat in silences.

Naruto smiled as he was carrying two bags on each shoulder, "Lets go little one."

Sheila stood up and followed him back down to the car.

* * *

That's it for now I hope you guys liked it, I know it's a slow chapter, but I promise that there will be fluff in the next chapter okie dokie~! Thanks for reading.

bayka


	3. Chapter 3

Hey thanks for reading! I know that it's slow, but I hope that you enjoy the story, thanks for the reviews also.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, if I did would you see me here… puahahahahah… :D

Pearls of Hyuuga

Chapter Three

"Mommy," Sheila came into the office while hugging her, "Guess, what Naruto took me to his work place and I saw some of his friends."

"Really?" Hinata smiles down at her little girl, "Were they nice to you?"

Sheila nods and then shook her head, "Except this girl called… uh… Mad-i-lane?"

Naruto laughs as he came in, "It's Madelyn, Sheila," he said and hands Hinata some papers, "From Jen."

Hinata nods and smiles at them both, "Well I hope I don't keep you guys from having fun."

"But Mommy, I don't like her," Sheila said and pouts at her mother.

Hinata tilts her head as she starts, "Sheila, if you don't like her then keep that to yourself, I might not like her, or Naruto might not like her, but we're not going to tell her that we don't like her."

Sheila shrugs, "Okay, but does she know that people don't like her?"

Both Hinata and Naruto laugh at the fact that Sheila was asking the question. "I don't' know darling, but I have work to do okay?" Hinata said as she went back to her papers.

Sheila frowns sadly as she looks down, "okay Mommy," she said and turns around.

Naruto notices and also frown too and also follow Sheila into the hallway, "Sheila, are you okay?"

Sheila nods, "Naru-chan, can we play?" she ask as she looks up to the taller blond. She stares up at him with her hunter green eyes as she was hoping so much to have fun with someone.

Naruto smiles down at her as he picks up her into his arms, "I always have time to play with you Sheila."

Sheila smiles and hugs him around the neck.

* * *

Hinata sighs as she moves away from her desk and lean her head back and closes her eyes to think about how much she has to do. Her stomach finally growl loudly telling her that she has to eat now, it's past lunch time and she hasn't eaten anything.

Hinata got up and headed towards where her kitchen is. When she got there she notices that there were so many people in her house. Of course she knew that her place was being used as the photo area for shooting, but she felt like people were up in her space. She met up with Maris and smiles at her, "Maris, may I get something to eat?"

"What would you like Mistress Hinata?" Maris asks as she looked at Hinata with a smile.

Hinata grins, "The usual," she said and nods as she walks off to go see the shooting area. As she walked into the room there were slight yelling and people arguing about something. Hinata walks right up to Naruto with concern as she notices that he was going off on a guy, "What's wrong?"

Naruto groans, "Chuck here, being smart," he said with anger, "How could you miss place the flipping step!?"

Chuck lowered his head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I had to go check up on other stuff."

Hinata frown slightly, "Naruto, tell me what happened?"

Naruto sighed again and look at Hinata, "one of the steps were not stable, when Rachel step on it and stood on if for like a good 5 minutes, it collapse making her fall hard on the ground," Naruto pauses for a second, "She sprung her knee."

Hinata gasps slightly, "Oh, no, that's really bad."

Naruto glares at Chuck again, "do you know what you have done?"

Chuck lowers his head again, "I'm sorry," he said again because he really knew what he did wrong.

"Naruto, it's okay," Hinata said.

Naruto gave her a stern gaze, "Its okay? No it's not," he said with anger in his voice.

Hinata was slightly shock from his tone and backs off from him, "alright," she sighed lightly, "what are you going to do?"

"We need a replacement for Rachel," Naruto said and looked around, "But we don't have one, and we can't really use the other girls here, because then we're doing too much with the same girls here."

Madelyn smirks and walks over to them, "Naruto, it will be fine that we use us girls who are still here, I'm pretty sure Jen will be fine with it, besides, there's no time to find another girl and the day is almost over."

Naruto sighs, "Please Madelyn, just get over there and finish your shooting," he said and shrugs her arm off of his shoulders as he looks over to Hinata.

Hinata looks strait at Naruto, "What are you planning to do?"

Naruto thought for a moment as he looks at Hinata very deep, 'OMG,' he thought as a light bulb went above his head, "I've got an idea."

The lavender hair woman stood there with her eyes wide open, "What's your idea?"

Naruto took Hinata by the elbow and gentle tugs her away from the big group, "Hinata," he starts out slowly and calming, "May you do Rachel's shootings for her?"

Hinata stares at him for a second before giving him blank eyes, "Come again?"

Naruto smiles, "You, Hinata, are going to do Rachel's shootings for her."

Hinata shook her head, "Oh no, I will not, I'm not even pretty," she said and looks away.

"I don't need you to be pretty," Naruto said to her.

Her heart clenches tightly to her chest as he said that.

"Because you're already beautiful," he whispers for her to hear which made her heart leap out of her chest rapidly.

Hinata turns to look at those cerulean eyes which always hypnotized her every time she stares into them, "I don't know Naruto."

"Please?" He said as he grabs both of her hands into his, "I need you to do this for me," he said and stares into her pearl eyes, "I'll owe you, I promise."

Hinata sighs, "alright, but we'll have to do this after everybody is gone," she said as she pulls back so that they were a feet away, because they were getting a little too close.

Naruto drops down with an anime style, "What?" he said and as he got up, "Really?"

Hinata crosses her arms, "you wanted help, but you have to do it my way."

Naruto sighs and rubs his head, "alright fine," he said and looks over to a girl with brunette pig tails, "Miki-chan, can I ask a favor from you?"

Miki walks over to where Naruto and Hinata is standing, "What's up?"

"Can you stay after everybody is gone," He ask, "because I'm going to need your help, and please just don't ask until this is all over and then I'll tell you why I need your help."

Miki smiles, "Sure," she said and left them. She was pretty much laid back, but awesome at the same time.

Naruto turns to Hinata and smiles, "thanks Hinata-chan, you're the best!" he says and gives her a hug.

Hinata being surprised by the hug does not react at first, but then hugs him back, 'Just like you use to hug me,' she thought as she lays her head on his chest to listen to his heart beat, 'It's so beautiful.'

"Ahem!?" came a voice.

They broke apart and look up to see Madelyn standing there while tapping her foot, "What is this about?"

"Nothing Madelyn, get moving or I'll tell Jen that you're just being a lazy person who likes to listen to other people's business," he said which shut her up. She left them with a glare and walks away while saying something under her breath.

Hinata sighs in relief, "okay, that was different."

Naruto laughs, "What do you mean Hinata?"

She gave him her wide smile before saying, 'Nothing,' and then walks over to where the shooting was taking place, "You did a good job of setting up," she said to him when he stood next to her.

"Thanks, but you're place is amazing at the same time," He said as he was checking with his camera now. When he was done playing with it he turns to take a picture of Hinata.

She was surprise and turns away, "Naruto!" she whispers harshly to him.

He chuckles and looks down at the camera again, "cute," he said before smiling her way.

She blushes as she looks back at him.

"Naru-chan!" Sheila calls out, "Where are you?"

"Over here Sheila, I'm with your mom," he said as the lavender head girl pops her head from behind a wall and smiles at them.

"Mommy!" she squeals and runs Hinata way and into her mom's legs, "what are you doing here?"

Hinata smiles down at her daughter, "I was just seeing how the shooting was doing," she says and picks Sheila up, "Oh, you got heavy."

Sheila giggles and places her head onto her mothers' shoulder, "Mommy, I want to get ice cream," she said and plays with her mothers' necklace.

Hinata sighs as she sways back and forth, "I'm sorry Sheila, I want to, but I have to get back to work."

Sheila stops playing with the necklace and turns her head away from her mother; "Naru-chan?" she calls as she reaches her arms out to him.

Naruto came over and took her into his arms and pats her head as she lays it down onto his large shoulder. He looks up at Hinata who gave a slight smile his way, "She tired," he lies to her so that she couldn't really tell that Sheila was sad.

Hinata rubs her daughters back before stepping back, "Well I'm going now, come get me whenever it's all over okay?"

He nods as she turns to leave, "its okay Sheila," he whispers into the girl's ear, "Mommy is always going to love you okay?"

She nods and holds in her tears, "I love mommy to Naru-chan."

* * *

There was a knock on the door around after nine when Hinata looks at the clock, "Come in," she calls out gentle and notice that Shu-meng steps into the room, "Yes?"

"Naruto-sama is ready for you, Madam Hinata," he said as he holds the door over and waits for her to get up and walk through the door.

Hinata smiles, "Okay," she says and gets up from her desk, "I guess it's a good time to have a break," she says and walks over and heads to where the shooting was.

When she got there the blue headed girl, Miki was standing there with a smile, "Hello Hyuuga-sama," she smiles and looks over to Naruto, "She's here."

Naruto yells out to them, "Great! Do her make-up and hair, I'm looking for a dress, after you're done you can leave!"

Miki rolls her eyes, "you're welcome Naruto!"

He laughs beautifully, "Thanks Miki-chan! You're the best."

"You know it too, Honey!" she yells back and laughs as she looks over to Hinata, "Well, you're already gorgeous the way you are, but."

Hinata blushes at her comment, "Thank-you."

"I said you're gorgeous, but I'm going to make you dazzle," she smirks as she takes Hinata by the hand and leads her over to a mirror, "let's do this," Miki said as she starts to go crazy.

After about 20 minutes, Miki steps back and smiles, "I love it," she said as she stares at Hinata, "I never done so well before," she said, "you're not model materiel, but dang, you're surely God made with an angelic look."

Miki sighs and smiles brightly, "he must love you a whole lot," she said and looks over to Naruto, but Hinata didn't catch the hint.

Again Hinata blushes, "Miki-san, you're complementing me too much," she said with respect.

Miki smiles, "I only say what is true," she said and turns away, "I'm heading out, hope you guys have fun," she said to Hinata and then starts walking, "Yo Naruto! I'm going!"

"Thanks Miki-chan!" he yells as she shuts the door.

Hinata gets up and walks over to where she thought she heard Naruto, "Naruto?" she lightly calls out and then she heard him from behind.

"Hey," he said and she turns. Naruto was dumbstruck at her beauty. Hinata had light make-up on her bangs always the same blocking her pale forehead... She was like a goddess with her hair up in a large bun on her head with white ribbon tied at the side of her head and sparkles in her hair. "Wow, you're beautiful," he said as he stares into her pearl eyes.

Hinata's cheeks flush into a dark crimson red as he said that, not only that, but her heart was pounding against her chest that she was afraid that he saw it popping out towards his way, "T-thank-you," she stutters. She looks down to hide her blush; what amazes her was that he could still make her blush after all the years that he brought pain into her heart.

He walks over to her and shows her the dress, "This is your dress you'll be wearing," he said as he displays it for her. It was a striking dress, of course it was a white dress, but was made it stand out so much was its lacey top. Naruto left so that she could change into the dress.

As Hinata puts the dress on she was in shock on how really beautiful they harmonize each other. Her chest was just the right size to make the top of the dress look prefect on her, it was lace from the top of the tube dress down to her waist, and it was a nice flower lace all around her torso. Right where the lace stops the dress was puff and poof up around her hips and flows nicely down to the ground. There was then a lavender sash that was connected where the puffy of the dress starts, and the sash made low 'U's all around her until it connects to each other in the back making a beautiful bow and the end of the sash didn't stop. After the bow the remaining of the sash drops down the dress and was her train which followed her about two feet.

Hinata thought everything was breathtaking, even her in this wonderful dress. She turns once more to star at herself, when she looks at her back she thought it too was breathtaking how her back shows all the way down to her mid-torso. Her pale milky skin was smooth, which makes her wonder why she forgot how beautiful she really was and she hide everything after the accident.

Hinata stops after she thought about the accident, "Kazu," she whispers as she stares down. She took wore a beautiful dress like this once, but at that time she was getting married to a wonderful man, now she was just in it to take pictures. There was a knock, and before Hinata could say anything Naruto steps in.

Naruto stops in his tracks as he stares at her without saying anything, because, well, he couldn't, because there was just nothing to describe her.

She blush slightly as she notices him staring at her up and down, "Naruto…" she said which broke his thoughts and he clears his head.

"Sorry," he said as he turns away from her slightly, "Are you ready?" he said with a smile.

She nods, "Oh wait," she said and turns around, "I don't have my shoes on," she said and sat down and grabs a shoe. It was really hard for her to put the shoe on with this big dress on her, she huffs in frustration and then notice Naruto in front of her, "Yes?"

He grabs the shoe from her hands in such a smooth way and then kneels down to her feet.

Hinata blushes madly as he held her feet with his roughen hand, which touched her soft feet in such a tender way that her heart couldn't stop beating. And the way he wraps his fingers around her ankle with his left while slipping the shoes on with his right hand made her breath shorten every second.

As the shoe slid on he tied the shoe strings around her ankle and tied it. Naruto than grab the other shoe and did the same thing as he slid the shoe onto her soft pale feet, he brushes the top of her feet slightly which made Hinata give a short and gentle gasp. When he was done he stood up with a smile on his beautiful face and held out his hand, "Shall we Hinata?"

She blushed so wildly that she wanted to hide away, but she couldn't because her heart was racing a thousand miles when she stares in to his ocean eyes. She hates the fact that his eyes always have these effects on her and she couldn't help, but to be so open to him. She places her small slender fingers into his hold and then felt him pull her into him.

He then leads her to the shooting area; Naruto smiles at her, "Okay Hinata, just act natural," he said as he held the camera in his hands and adjust the focus of his camera, "Let do this."

Hinata gave a shy smile as she nods, not knowing what she really should do, "Like this?" she asked as she turns slightly.

Naruto took a picture and then gave a slight frown as he look at the out-come of it, "Hinata, I want you to relax a little more," he said as he raises the camera up to his face again.

Hinata gave a deep exhale as she once again places another smile on her face and gave a weird pose.

Naruto didn't even look at the out-come of the picture as he starts to laugh slightly, "What are you doing Hinata?" he asks as he places his left hand on his hip. He then walks over to Hinata and motion her to sit with him on the sofa of her house, "Come on," he said and then helps her into the sofa, "tell me what's wrong," he said as he took a seat next to her.

"Nothing's wrong," she lies and sighs knowing very well what the problem was. She then felt a finger on her chin putting her face up to meet his face was making her lose herself.

"Don't lie to me, Hinata," he said it again, "Tell me how you really feel."

She pulls away slightly and sighs again, "I've never done this before," she said, which kind of made Naruto laugh.

"I know you never did," he said and exhales with a smile, "I asked you because I had a feeling that you can do it, so don't let yourself hold the abilities you have away from doing great things."

Even if he wasn't making her flush, that comment gave and encouraging feeling in her heart, 'He believes in me,' she thought as she smiles, "thank you," she said and stands from where she was sitting, "Let us finish this."

Naruto laughs and return to where he was before and continue taking pictures of her.

* * *

"GET UZUMAKI IN HERE THIS INSTANCE!" Jennifer screams into her phone as she pulls her finger away from the button that she was holding down. She looks through the pictures a thousand times already and she couldn't believe her eyes.

"You called for me?" Naruto ask as he shut the door.

"What were you thinking?" Jennifer asks him as she stood up.

Naruto's eyes widen for a moment and thought that he was going to die because of the look on Jen's face.

She gasps with bliss, "It's wonderful," she said as she held Hinata's pictures in her hands, "its magnificently breathtaking, how did you ever come to be able to get Miss Hyuuga to do these pictures for you?" Jen was looking from picture to picture of Hinata, and all of the pictures were just brilliant and she was in love with it.

Naruto grin widely as he rubs the back of his neck, "oh, it wasn't that hard, me and Hinata goes a longs way back," he said and smiles then looks up to Jennifer and notices that she was giving him a questioning look. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"So now it's 'Hinata? How'd that ever come to be?" She questions as she smirks at him.

Naruto gave a nervous smile and chuckles, "Well, remember we were high school friends, and that's all," he said as he lifts his hands back in defense.

Jennifer smiles his way and just shrugs, "Whatever you say Naruto, but doesn't seem like that, any ways, I will take these to the board and talk to them to see which will be the covering page and if Hinata can be on it," she said with thrill hoping that Hinata will end up on the cover of their May month magazine.

* * *

Naruto's phone rings as he was getting out of his car. He notices the ID as Jens, "Hello?" he answers thinking that there was something urgent. Naruto pauses for a moment, "Jen? are you okay?" he questions only hearing sobs from the other side of the phone.

"They said no!" Jen sniffs slightly, "How can they say no, Miss Hyuuga is so pretty," she said and sighs, "But it's quiet understandable, she doesn't work under the company," she said with yet another sigh.

Naruto laughs as he closes his door, "I'm pretty sure it's alright Jen, I bet she's gotten a lot of pictures up thought right?"

Jen clears her throat, "Well, she did get two in the magazine, but then she will have tons in the gallery next week," She said with happiness. Even though Hinata didn't have much pictures up in the magazine, because she wasn't working under their company; Jen was still happy that Hinata's pictures will be appearing in the gallery.

"Alright Jen, I hope you have fun," Naruto said as he was standing at the door of the Hyuuga, "I got to go," he said and hung up.

"NARU-CHAN~!" Sheila screams as she ran into his embrace, "you came back."

"Of course I did silly," he said and hugs her back, "I'll always be here."

* * *

Thanks so much for waiting so long for this… lol I hope you guys like it. It may be a little dull, but you know I will try to make it more exciting in the next chap! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

bayka


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to all my readings and reviewers, I am so sorry that everything has been so late, I hope that you guys can forgive me, but still love the story, you guys are the best~! =D

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto characters, only mine and the story.

Pearls of Hyuuga

Chapter Four

"Naru-chan, what is your favor color?" Sheila asks as she picks up the purple crayon and starts to scribble a daisy petal onto the white paper.

Naruto smiles down at the girl who was kneeling on the floor in her blush cherry dress. He sat two feet in front of her, leaning on the post of the double open porch doors where the breeze blew in gentle winds and the sun burns his left side slightly. He inhales and thinks for a second, "Well, I like the color red, what about you Ila?" He has now a tendency to call her Ila after he heard Hinata called Sheila that.

Sheila looks up at the older blond gentleman, "I like the color yellow, purple, blue, and white," she said and giggles as she picks up the green and starts to draw the stem to her daisy.

Naruto laughs at her and turns his head back to sketch pad and start to draw Sheila into the page, which was also down. Although he only uses the black charcoal pencils; it was always how he drew all his pictures. When he was done, he beautifully signs his name down in the right bottom corner and then blows away the little small pieces left by the pencil off his picture. He smiles widely as he held up the finish piece of Shelia drawing. Just then a though came through his mind as he sets the pad back onto his lap; was Hinata's favorite color still blue, his thoughts kept running as the wind blew his hair sideways allowing some of his bangs dance across his smooth forehead. Does she still prefer dogs over cats? Does she still listen to classical music? As he was thinking about all this; something hit him hard.

Sheila giggles as she covers her mouth with one hand and points to Naruto with the other hand. "Naru-chan, I called your name three times," she said and then pouts with her fits resting on her hips.

Naruto beams slightly at the sight of little Sheila almost looking like her mother, "I'm sorry Ila-chan, I was thinking about something, what was it that you wanted?" Well, of course Sheila threw her doll at Naruto's head, but something did hit him mentally about how much his information about Hinata was so grand, it was as if he paid more attention to him than she to him.

"I'm done drawing, can we play outside now?" Sheila says as she stands up and brushes off her skirt lightly, "I want to play outside in the sun." She smiles ear to ear as she runs towards Naruto and jumps over his crossed legs and then runs down the three steps into the green pasture that calls her name. As Naruto watches as the green meadow boogies with Sheila and hugs her, he smiles and flips his sketch pad again. Even though he was sketching her onto the white piece, he was thinking of Hinata still especially his heart.

"Naru-chan, come out and play with me please," Sheila calls out as she spins in the middle of the meadow then runs towards the trees which is only a couple of feet away from the mansion.

Naruto chuckles powerfully as he stood up where he was sitting at and stretches his bulky arms and brawny legs while rolling back his muscular shoulders, "Alright Ila-chan, here I come, you better be ready to run," he said loudly as he grabs the wooden rail of the porch and pulls himself to jump over the rail and lands firmly onto the emerald lawn. As he looks up and notices that the little child scuttles away with an oh-so-cute giggle; he was already dashing towards her.

* * *

Meanwhile in the office Hinata sighs while throwing her head back with that a slight wrinkle forms upon her temples only knowing that all this work was stressing her out, but she wanted to finish all the documents for next week's meetings and then the month's presentation. Some of her lavender hair was already falling out of the bun as she when back to marking and re-reading all the documents given to her. She blew away a piece of her bangs then heard a loud squeal from outside in the back; of course she would be able to see it because her office was more in the middle of the top floor so she got up and walks over to the bathroom which was connected to another room, which that room was connected to another room. Hinata walks over to the huge squared windowpane and stares out to where she saw her little Sheila and the handsome Naruto.

She quickly places her hands over her left breast and inhales deeply, 'Why does my heart beat after all these years?' she thought as she tries to level her breathing. She studied him many times over and over again; she notices his bright cerulean eyes, they always shine when he smiles, which looks so handsome on him. His strong jaw line just makes his gorgeous face draw her in more; how she wants to run her hand through those locks of blonde, they sway every time he turns to find Sheila. Hinata saw through his white-tee which hugs his well-built torso, even the sweat that appeared on the back of his shirt made him look hot. Hinata sighs slightly in awe and then looks closer as she note that he was wearing orange shorts, the more loose and baggy ones. It hung so low around his waist that she realizes she caught herself from looking at the navy boxers that was peeking behind his orange shorts.

Her thoughts were then interrupt by Sheila's voice.

"MOM, HI!" she yells as she waves her arm harshly.

Hinata smiles and gave a small hand wave at her child, she was so young.

"_Come play with us" _a voice said.

Hinata's face lifts up so quickly, "Kazu?" she questions as she looks at Naruto who was now lying on the grass. She thought she heard her husband's voice when she was looking at Sheila; it must mean that she was stress and tired from doing too much work. Hinata smiled off that little worry and shook her head as she turns away from the window and started towards her office.

"_Hina… play with Sheila," _the voice was a little distance, _"you'll miss out on her…"_

Hinata sharply turns and realize that she was imagining again, once again she shook her head and sighs, "Kazu… no," she said and closes her eyes, "Ila-chan," she said to herself and smile knowing what Kazu would say if he was here.

When she finally made up her mind she calls out to one of her maids, "Riko-san."

Right as she called Riko appears in her office, "Yes Madam Hyuuga?"

"Have a bath ready for me," Hinata said and smiles, "I will be taking the day off."

Riko smiles, "How would you like your water?"

"Warm," Hinata said to her as she fixes some papers and was putting some away, "I'll be there in five minutes."

Riko bows quickly and dashes away in order to fill up the bathtub for Hinata's bath. Hinata haven't felt like, well free, in such a long time. When she was finally done putting away what was needed she pulls out the pins in her bun to let her hair fall back. It felt nice to feel like her old self, 'I feel young again,' she thought as she giggles to herself before closing her door. 'Wait for me Ila-chan, I'm coming,' she thought to herself and heads towards her room.

* * *

Naruto and Sheila cuddled up against each other, lying on the grass as the sun was now slightly setting. He opens his lazy blue eyes to stare down at the innocent child who was now breathing steadily; he brushes back her long hair behind so that he could get a better view of her pale face. "Only if you're mother know what she was missing out on," he said in a soften voice for himself to hair.

It was about twenty minutes of napping for Sheila, then she woke up to fine that Naruto was sleeping. She giggles quietly as she plucks a piece of grass from its roots and then tickles Naruto's nose with it, "Naru-chan wake up, I want to play again," She said and notices him making a funny face which made her laugh a little louder.

Naruto groans and smirks, "Is that you Ila-chan?" he asks and opens his eyes to meet her brown eyes, even though she was Hinata, she had her father's brown eyes, "You want to play again?" he asks as he sat up, "What do you want to play now?" Naruto asked for today and tomorrow off just so that he can hang out with Sheila, but then he'll have a whole lot of work load that he'll have to deal with afterwards. He stretches his arms out widely and groans with delight as he grins, and then he stood up and with that he scoops the little girl in his arms and walks towards the large mansion. "Aren't you hungry?" Naruto asks as he rubs his tummy.

She laughs, "No, I want to play!" she screams with laughter and jumps down from his arms to the carpet of the room and runs in a circle.

He laughs, "I forgot, kids have a ton of energy," he said to himself.

"And that's why you're here," came Hinata's voice.

"Hinata," Naruto was slightly shocked, "You're done with work?"

"Well, no, but I'm just breaking from it," she said and walks over to Sheila.

"Finally," Naruto mumbles as he rubs his neck and walks over to Sheila also.

"What do you want to play Ila-chan?" Hinata asks her daughter, which was different for Sheila because her mother never plays with her.

"But Mama, I thought you said you can't?" she said, which put Hinata on the hurtful side.

"Yes, I did, but I missed you so I wanted to come play with you," she said.

Sheila shrugs and looks over to Naruto, "Naru-chan and I were going to play hide and seek," she said and smiles up to him.

"I guess we are then," He said and sighs happily, "Whatever Ila-chan likes," he said and picks her up, "right?"

She nods, "RIGHT!" she yells, which was a little too much for Naruto's ears, but he forgave her.

"Okay, so you want me to hide so you and mommy and find me? Or mommy to hide and we can find her?" Naruto asks little Sheila.

Hinata pauses after Naruto said all that, it sounded like he was the father, she wasn't upset; it was just strange and different for her to hear it so.

"I want you guys to find me," Sheila said as she once again jump down from Naruto's arm and ran off, "Count to ten!" she said and ran off.

Naruto chuckles as he looks over to Hinata, "I guess it's you and me," he said and starts to count, "One, two…" he went on.

Hinata didn't look at Naruto, she looks down because she didn't want to make eye contact with him. But it was more like she was nervous because she was alone with him, again. When he was done; they both heard Sheila call out, 'READY!' and they both laugh as they exit the room to go and find her.

Hinata follow closely to Naruto as he turn the corner into another hall and found that there were lots of doors, "Oh wow," he said and his eyes widen, "Um," he turns to Hinata, "I'm lost."

Hinata laughs as she held onto her stomach, "You would get lost Naruto," she said and starts at his eyes, "This way," she said as she kept walking and they turned like three more corners and walk into the living room, "Sheila-chan come out wherever you are," Hinata calls out and they heard her giggle quite loudly.

Naruto looks around the room and found that there was no Sheila, and then he went lower and found that she was hiding under the sofa, "I found you Ila-chan!" he said as she giggles and crawls out from under the sofa. He grabs her and holds her close in his arms.

"I want to hide again," Sheila said and Naruto let her down unto the ground and they both watch her run out of the living room. "I guess it's your turn to count," Naruto said as he turns to look at Hinata.

Hinata smiles as she starts to count, and as one count she stares at Naruto's back finding each of his back is just so prefect. Hinata didn't realize that she was already done counting to ten. They start to walk towards the hall when Juliana walks up to them, "Miss Hyuuga I must take my leave now, I will be back in two days, and will Riko manage?"

Hinata nods, "Yes she will, thank-you for your good work, good-bye." They both watch as she left and continued to look for Sheila. Hinata had a strange feeling in the bottom of her stomach as she stares at his golden hair. 'Talk to him' she thought as she now have her hands over her tummy, "uh…" she starts to talk, but bumps into him, "Owe!" She rubs her forehead as she looks up, "Why'd you stop?" she asks as she was now looking at his face.

He place an index finger on his lips, "Shhh…" he whispers and points over to where the dining hall was and notices the little feet of Sheila sticking out from under the table cloth. "I SMELL SHEILA!" He said loudly and heard her giggling.

Before Naruto can reach Sheila, Hinata ran to her first and crawls under the table cloth and laughs, "I found Sheila," She said and they both got out from under the cloth laughing.

"Mommy found me this time," Sheila said as she looks up to Naruto.

Naruto smiles, which made Hinata's heart jump a beat faster, "I bet you can't find me and Mommy," he said as he crouches down to her level.

Sheila stood up and smiles, "Okay, but then I don't have a partner," she said as she looks around.

Hinata stood up then and clear her throat, "Shu-meng," she calls out, and right when she did he was by her side.

"Yes, Madam Hyuuga?" he asks as she stood there in his uptight suit.

"Will you be Sheila's partner in hide-and-seek?" she asks as looks down at her daughter.

"As you wish," he said as he and Sheila went to the wall and Sheila starts to count.

Hinata smiles as she was the first to run out.

Naruto watches and follow quickly after her, "Wait, aren't we going to go hide?" he asks as they were both looking around for a place.

"Yes," she answers, "but you go find your own place," she said and smirks, "it'll make it harder to find me."

"Hey," he said as he grabs her wrist, "That wasn't nice," he smiles and pulls her closer, "It's either you as bait, or we both work this out," he whispers so that she can hear.

He was so close that she could feel his warm breath against her cheek, and she could smell his fresh bath scent from his face with a mix of the shampoo that he use which she couldn't tell what it was, but it was delightful. She was panting slightly at how close he was, but the thought of them hiding together was so tempting, but then she didn't want to him to think anything. She couldn't answer him because they both heard Sheila say, 'Ready or not here I come.'

"Shoot!" Naruto said as he grabs her hand and drags her along with him. He wasn't sure where he was going, but he kept running and turning corners. He stops when he realizes that they were at the stairs, he thought quickly, but it wasn't quick enough when they heard Sheila's voice. He grunts and grabs Hinata and throws her over his shoulders.

Hinata yelps and didn't realize that Naruto was that strong; she couldn't tell where they were going because the whole ride was bumping, then she realize how much she was having and she starts to laugh and couldn't control it.

"I HEAR MOMMY!" Sheila yells, it was a distance, but she was coming and Naruto knew it too.

Naruto sighs and turns to his left and opens to the first door to the left puts Hinata down pushes her and him in there.

"But wait-" she was cut off because he close the door.

Naruto realize that the first thing was that the room was small, dark, and it was a closet, "Really?" he said to himself.

Hinata couldn't help but to laugh again, "that was so funny, I tired telling you, but you wouldn't listen," she said as she kept laughing while she was holding her stomach, "You're so funny."

Naruto heard them, "Hinata you have to be quiet or they'll hear us," he said as he listening guessing that they were at less ten feet away. But she kept laughing; he was frustrated now and couldn't think of anything, he did the first thing his body told him to do. He pulls her towards him and lowers his face to crash his mouth on hers, which did shut her up.

_Outside of the closet_

"Wait," Sheila said, "Hmm," she thought for a moment, "I think they went that way," she said as she went in the opposite direction.

_Inside of the closet_

When Naruto heard that it was clear; that was when he realizes that he was kissing her which made him back away from her slowly. They stood there in silences, both not knowing what to do, but they both knew this silence had to be broken. "I'm sorry," Naruto starts first, "I didn't mean to do that," he said as he backs away, he felt like he was stealing from her.

"It's okay," she said and sighs, "I'm also sorry," she said, "for not shutting my mouth and just laughing off."

He smiles, which she couldn't see because it was all dark, "I thought you were cute when you were laughing," he said and lean against the wall.

She blushes at the compliment that he gave her, and he knew she was blushing because that's just the girl she is. She then gave a short giggle, "Well, I had fun riding on your shoulder," she said which made him blush that time, "Why were you in a rush?"

He gave a nervous chuckle, "I just wanted us to be hidden you know?" he said to cover up his blush, "There was no rush, but," he pauses and laughs, "you had fun."

She agrees and laughs along, and then there was another pause as they stood in there, "Naruto?" she starts.

"Huh?" He replies.

"I just want to say, thanks, I mean I don't want to force you into watching over Sheila," she said and continues, "I have more time now, but I just don't want her to be a burden to you."

Naruto's brows angered, "Why do you think she'll be a burden?" he asks, "She's never a burden, she's such an angel. Why do you say that? Ila- chan is just so cute, what can she do to be a burden, she's a child."

Hinata listen to him go on, "Naruto…" she starts, but he was going on.

"You should try playing with her once in a while," He said and kept going on.

"Naruto," she said again, but he wouldn't shut-up. So she did what she had to, she took a step closer and tiptoe to kiss him roughly which shut him up.

They broke apart with Naruto's arms still around her waist and her face inches away from him, "What was that for?"

"To shut you up," she said and pauses for a moment realizing their position. She then felt him lean in so she lean towards his face to meet him halfway. Their lips connected this time gently and with passion. Hinata had not kiss for a while now, the only people she ever kissed was Kazu and Kiba, which was when they did date. Her expertise on kissing is just simple; when the lips touch together. What more is kissing?

_Hinata's POV_

But whatever happened after the quick touch of our lips, change how I felt about kissing and Naruto. I felt his wet tongue tracing my upper lips in such an intimate way, which startled me and created a gasp out from my mouth. With that I felt his tongue slide into my mouth, my eyes widen, but he couldn't see and I couldn't see him because of the darkness. Our nose bump lightly against each other as we move in such a beautiful motion, I'll never forget how he kiss me, it was so tenderly way.

I felt the warmth of his large hand on my hip, he wasn't shaking, but I was and I knew it too. His right hand ran up my side and onto my back and I felt him pull me closer until my body was up against his. Then his gentle fingers brushes my hair back and moves swiftly to my neck and cups my head making make a sound that I would never hear come from my mouth, a moan that I never thought I would do.

My hands, on it's own decide to go exploring on this handsome young man who, even though I have feelings that I can't explain, I think I might truly like. I didn't mean for my hand to slip accidently under his shirt because I was reaching to grab around his neck. My finger tips brush his tone abs which made my mind have plenty of nick images of Naruto in swimming trunks. He groan as I did touch him above the waist line, I murmur out of my mouth, "sorry," which was hard since he was still kissing me.

_Normal POV_

They parted while panting hard, trying to catch the air into their lungs. He pauses as he pulls his hands away from her, "I'm sorry," he said.

She was confused, more like hurt, and she didn't understand why he had said that, "Naru-"

Just then the door opens, "I found you guys," Sheila says as she smiles at them.

Naruto smiles down at little Sheila, "Good job Ila-chan," he says and picks her up, "aren't you hungry? Cause I really am."

Hinata watches as he walks away with her daughter. She really didn't understand why, was it so bad to kiss her? She was going to get to the bottom of this, because now, she feels like he just kissed her for no reason.

* * *

_Naruto's POV_

I had no clue that girl can do what she did, such an amazing kisser, but still doesn't understand what is really wrong. I kissed her, because I longed to and I've been dreaming of it without knowing. But I knew she wasn't ready for me, I don't know what gotten into me and why I did that. Sighing I place Sheila down onto the chair in the dining hall, and I join her by taking the seat on her right.

"What would you like to get today Miss Sheila?" asks Shu-meng.

She looks at me with her coffee eyes and smiles, "I would like to have Naru-chan's favorite food," she said and giggles. Boy, she was a cute one and I wouldn't be able to stay away and just be about to be there for her.

Shu-meng looks at me, "What will it be, sir?"

I smile and wonder what it'd be like to ask for such an ordinary dish, "Raman noodles," I told him and his expression didn't change, it never changes.

Just then Hinata walks in and sits on the end of the table which was on Sheila's left side, "What are we having tonight?"

"Raman noodles," Sheila answers her, "Its Naruto's favorite food."

Hinata smiles at her daughter, "Well, that's delightful." She was so beautiful every time she smiled, and when she brushes her hair back I just want to kiss her, but with one kiss that can have that much effect on me, it's certainly isn't good.

'She's not ready for me,' is my thought. I don't want to frighten her away and lose her; I want to gain her trust again before all things. I look over to the gorgeous young lady that I've been in love with all my years and yet she is in pain.

"Naruto?" she says; oh my name sounds so nice when it's coming out from her lips.

"Yes?" I look over to her, "Is there something wrong?"

She gave a weak smile and I knew it already, "I was wondering," she pauses, "What you meant by sorry."

It was my turn to pause, "I…" I thought for a moment, but before I could answer one of the maids came with three Raman bowls and places it in front of us.

_Normal POV_

They started to eat and there was a silence tension that Sheila could not tell. She took a sip of the soup and smiles, "Naru-chan, this is very yummy, no wonder why you like this," she said and started at the soup first before going for the noodles.

Naruto smiles down at her, "Eat up okay?" he said and looks over to Hinata who was knowing looking down at her Raman noodles with a sad expression.

* * *

Hey everybody sorry I updated so late I hope you guys like it! It's a cliffy! Thanks for reading…

bayka


	5. Chapter 5

To all my readers, I am so sorry for this very long update, I hope you guys forgive me! Lol but please enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Pearls of Hyuuga

Chapter 5

_Hinata's POV_

I sometimes wish that I knew what was happening in my life. Everything is a mess, and some other times I wish that I would just go on without knowing anything, because everything is just easier that way. But there was him, why did he have to come back into my life, why did fate happen this way. I would have been better if he never came back. Are you cursing me God?

"Mama, are you okay?" I heard Shelia's voice from my desk as I turn my chair around.

"Ila, I am doing well," I answer her, but no truthfully I am not, I am in a wreck. "Where's your babysitter?" I stop addressing him by his name after yesterday night. It was an awkward kiss, but I was yet again in love with him.

Shelia smiles at me while placing her arms on the desk, "Naru-chan is out of town," she answers and then walks around to my side, "Did he not tell you?"

I brush her hair back and smile, he thought her so well, she was so well mannered now and she listened more, "Oh yes I forgot, I hope that he'll be back so that you can have someone to play with."

She frown a little as she look at her mother, "I can play with you, mama," she said and held my hand.

I pull my hand away, "Sheila you know I'm very busy," I told her as I turn to look at my papers again which I had a hard time before.

"But Mama, you played yesterday," she said as she stayed in her place, "Play with me again."

"Honey, I can't, really, maybe you should ask Shu-meng," I said again trying to avoid her, not that I was trying to, but I did it unconsciously.

She pout and looks away, "Naru-chan will give up all his time to play with me," she mumbles.

"I have more important things to do right now Sheila, I am not Naruto where I have free time to play all the time," I was now mad, I did not know how selfish my child was. As I was being frustrated I heard a little sniff from my side and I look over to Sheila.

"Naru-chan cares for me, you don't!" she shouts at me and then ran off.

I sigh, 'Okay maybe that wasn't the brightest thing, but I'm super stress,' I thought and went back to my papers.

_Normal POV_

Naruto knock lightly on Hinata's door and open the door, "hello?"

Hinata looks up and smiles, "yes?"

"I just wanted to say that I've return," he smile and then stood there for a moment.

"Okay?" Hinata said and then there was a pause of silence, "You can go play with Sheila now."

Naruto frown at her, "But isn't she with you?"

Hinata's eyebrow rouse, "I was in here this whole time, she was here earlier, but she left."

Just then Riko came in breathless, "Hyuuga-sama," she bow quickly, "I am here to pronounce that," she pause as she look at both Hinata and Naruto, "Miss Sheila is missing."

"What do you mean she's missing?" Naruto said now worried.

Hinata stood up, "How can you guys lose my daughter?"

"Actually," Riko started again, "the last time I saw her was when she came into your office, ever since then none of the workers here have seen her." Naruto and Hinata was now in shock, "Also," she added, "I found that her bag and bunny is gone."

Hinata fainted onto the ground.

"Hinata," Naruto yells, he dash over to her, while Riko went to aid him, "Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata stir slightly, "My baby, gone…"

Naruto help her to the seat while Riko ran out to get a glass of water, "Tell me what happen?"

Hinata cried slightly, "I was so busy and I said some stuff," she buried her face in her hands.

Naruto brows gave an expression of anger; he stood up and started to walk towards the door as Riko was entering.

Hinata look up, "Where are you going?"

He turn sharply, "To look for your child!" he said with fury, he spin once again and left.

Hinata just sat there horrified with herself.

Hinata's house was big, but they had lots of land, and most of the land was covered in trees. Naruto led the search group which led to searching in the forest and in town. Sheila couldn't have gone far; they did live further away from the city.

Naruto look at his watch and notice that it was going to be dark soon, it was already 5 pm. "Okay, whatever it take we will find Sheila, alright?" he ask as he looked around at 6 of the working members. He nods to himself with a sigh he says out loud, "Sheila, please be safe."

Naruto went off to places where he and Sheila had spent time together. The only logic reason he could think of is that she was coming to look for him, so she had packed up to find time. "Ila!"

* * *

Sheila blink a couple of times before getting her vision back, the last thing she remember was she was on the sidewalk heading towards Naruto's work place. She looks around from where she was lying, "hello?"

"Shhh, she's awake," said a voice.

"Don't scare her," another said.

And then the third voice came, "It's okay," he spoke out, "I'm Key," he said as he step out from the darkness, he smiles and came closer, his hair was a bright orange red hair and light jade eyes.

"Who are you, where am I?" she questions as she looks around and then to Key again, "Why am I here?"

Key came over to her and kneels to her level, he was probably four years older than she was, and he then spoke to her "we are being held captured."

She might only be a kid, but she knew what that meant, "How did you guys get capture?"

A girl step out from the shadows and smiles sheepishly, "I'm Amelia, Ami for short," she said while brushing her blond hair with her fingers. She had a pale face, and dark golden eyes with a fusion of chocolate. She was and age older than Sheila, she was also just two inches taller too.

Just then another step out from the darkness, it was another boy, the same age as Amelia, "I'm Gray Jet Lyles, please to meet cha," he said with a bounce, which made Sheila smile. "The names Jet though," he said shortly after, "You want a drink?" he ask politely.

"Please," Sheila said and then looks around and notices that they were in a dark room that was when she turns back to Key, "Where are we?"

Key scooted a little closer to Sheila and then whispers into her ear, "I don't know, but I know that these two guys who want to make money off of us," he said and then continues, "Don't be afraid, okay?"

She nods and then gasps, "I forget to tell you, my name is Ila," she said, she likes to have her friends call her Ila instead of her full name.

He smiles and nods, "Ila-chan, do you know what happen before you got here?"

Sheila looks up and thought for a moment, "I ran away from home because my mommy does not care about me, she's so busy with her work that she does not have time for me," she gave a small sigh, "I was looking for a friend, but then all of a sudden I think they put a bag on me and then I woke up here."

Ami sat next to Sheila and then starts to speak, "I remember when I got caught, they lied to me saying that they'll take me home, but then the next thing I knew I was here."

"How long have you guys been here?" Sheila asks.

"Two weeks," Ami said and then points to Jet, "A month." She pauses and then looks at Key, "Key's been here the longest."

Sheila looks over to him which then he answers, "six months," he answers and turns to finally look into Sheila's eyes, "Nobody wants me."

"GO TO SLEEP," said a loud voice from behind the door, "no more talking!"

Ami showed Sheila to her bed as they were all getting ready to sleep.

* * *

Naruto sighs and then groans as he punches the ground, "Ila," he was frustrated, and then he decided to return back to Hinata's place. He couldn't find her, he couldn't protect Sheila, and now he failed to be with her. He beat himself up for letting this happen, he only hope that everything would be fine if he was gone for a moment. As he return to the house everybody was always back and waiting for him, and then he look around until he found the one person he was looking for. He took Hinata by the arm and drags her out of the room.

Hinata struggle for a moment, "Naruto, where are you taking me?" she questions and then looks back and notice that her workers were all worried.

Naruto pulls her into a separate room and slams the door, "Have you gone blind?"

Hinata was taken back, "I am offended," she said with her pale eyes looking at the ground.

Naruto groans again, "I didn't mean it literally, I meant, do you know notice that you daughter is reaching out for you, she wants you to love her."

"I do love her," Hinata answers.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Naruto yells at the top of his lungs, "If you loved her you would drop everything you're doing just to spend time with her."

Hinata was shock and surprise at what he was saying. "I can't I have so much to do to keep everything together."

"The only thing you can't keep together is yourself," He said truthfully, "Ever since your husband's death you can't even look at Sheila the same way!"

She was now sadden at the mention of Kazu, "that has nothing to do with why Sheila is missing."

"The reason is because you don't even care about her," He said, "you're so into your work is so that you can keep away from the thought of Kazu-"

Naruto was interrupted with a slap across his face with Hinata's hand, "Don't ever speak of Kazu like you know him."

Naruto looks up at her and smiles slightly, "I'm not speaking about Kazu like I know him, I speak of you because I know you, and Kazu is the problem to the situation of your missing daughter."

She cried and she broke out knowing that it was all truth.

"You can't stand being around your daughter because she reminds you so much of Kazu, and after that accident, you couldn't handle the fact that she was a gift from Kazu to you," Naruto spoke. He walks over to her and then hands a handkerchief to her, "I love Sheila more than you think, like my own, and I care about you because you are the key to Sheila's future, you can shape her into a better person. But because you ignore her she feels neglected and unnoticed."

Hinata cried harder and harder every time, knowing that Naruto was right.

"You have to let go know," He said, "Kazu wants you to give your all to Sheila and love her like he was still here, only he's not."

Hinata slid down on the wall and sat the on the ground crying, "I don't know how to."

Naruto crouch over her, "Think about Sheila, she's the only thing you have left that Kazu gave you. The only thing that's holding you back is yourself with that thought about Kazu gone." He stood up, but was still there looking down at her, "I want to be the one to save you from this," he pause for a moment, "if you're willing to meet me half way." He then left the room, letting her finish crying; letting all those built up hurtful tears leak from her pearl eyes.

* * *

It's been a couple of days since the capture, Sheila was afraid, but never gave up hope in Naruto finding her. And once he finds her, she's going to take her new friends with her, making sure that they'll be safe too.

She was always with Key, he was like her new best friend, she like hanging with Ami too, but she was mainly around Jet. It was probably the fourth day of her capture when the two men finally showed their faces to the kids, "You," they pointed at Sheila, "you're coming with us."

One of the men came over, the round one, and try grabbing Sheila, but she kept dodging.

"If you want her, you take me with her," Key said as he finally steps in front of Sheila, protecting her.

"Trying to be a hero now kid?" the skinnier one said and laughs evilly, "We don't need you, we need her, she's the one who's going to make us big money, cause she's the Hyuuga's daughter."

They all look over to Sheila, but she didn't say anything, she just looks down, she knew what that meant, the mention of Hyuuga and it was like she was a princesses, but she really wasn't. But she knew that her mother was in the money business.

Ami and Jet stood in front of Key, "nobody is taking Ila, if you're going to take her, you'll have to take us too!"

The round guy looks over the skinnier one, "What you think about that Twig?"

Twig looks over, "I hate it when you use that name, Porky," they were using code names.

Porky looks at all of them, and then grabs Ami and Jet, "get the Hyuuga."

Twig comes over and tries to take Sheila, but Key blocked him, that was when Twig slap Key away and grabs Sheila quickly before closing the door on Key.

"They can make us money too," Porky said.

"Yeah," Twig agrees, "I'm pretty sure Lady Hyuuga was all the kids to be safe, so let us bring these two along too."

"What about the other kid?" Porky asked.

Key came up to the door and listens.

"We'll keep him until we can sale him," Twig says.

"We've had him for a while now, what if nobody wants him?" Porky asks again which annoys Twig.

"Then we kill him, there's no need for us to keep him," Twig answers and then grunts because Sheila kicks him.

"Don't you hurt Key!" Sheila said, "My mama and Naruto will come after you."

"Naruto?" Twig questions and laughs, "I see not your daddy, no daddy to come save you?"

Key started to bang on the door, "Leave her alone you jerks."

"Shut up or I'll hurt her," Twig screamed at the door, "let's leave."

Key pound on the door and kicks it, but nothing works, and again he was alone. He cried and sat down right in front of the door, "Ila-chan," he really didn't want her to leave, but now he was left alone.

* * *

Hinata and Naruto planned the trading, money for Sheila, hoping that the bad guys will take the bait. In reality there's a tracking device in the bag. There they waited in the warehouse with the location given by the kidnappers, Hinata and Naruto stood there waiting, the tension grew thicker when they heard the sound of another car pull up.

Twig and Porky step up with mask over them and then the kids tied up, "here's your little girl," said Twig, "But we want to make the price to go up."

Naruto glared, "That wasn't the deal."

"Well I guess we'll just have to dump these two," Porky said while holding Ami and Jet.

"Don't hurt them," Sheila said and bit Twig on the hand.

"Ow! You little punk!" he shouted at her as he pushed her to the ground.

Naruto moved, alone with Hinata, but they both stop when the gun was pointed at them.

Sheila cried as she lay there, she couldn't move cause her hands were tied, "Naru-chan," she said and cried, "Save me."

Hinata watched and was heartbroken, even her own daughter couldn't address her any more. "STOP!" Hinata yelled when Porky was kicking the other kids, "I'll double it, if you take me in their place."

Naruto looked at her, "No," he said with a rigid voice, "Not you," he whispered to her, "Please not you," he said and then looks into her ashen eyes.

"For the sake of Sheila," She said, "I'm doing this."

He then shook his head, "I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to see any one of these kids hurt," she said as she started to take steps towards them, but Naruto stops her by taking her arm.

"I don't want to have the thought of you hurt," he said and gave her his worried eyes.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Twig said as he steps closer while holding Sheila.

Naruto shook his head to her, "Hinata we can do this another way."

"That's why I'm leaving this up to you," She said with a smile, "Shu-meng will be able to help you," she said and pulls her arm away from him. She looks up at them, "You have to let the three of them go in exchange for me."

In two minutes they were all standing face to face; Naruto was five feet away from them watching closely. Hinata crouch down to Shelia, "I promise I'll be back again, you just stay with Naruto okay?" She said and watch as Sheila nods. She stood up again and let the two men grab hold of her while letting the kids run over to Naruto.

Twig laughs evilly, "tomorrow at noon, same place," he said and the looks at Hinata, "You're a pretty one aren't you?"

"If you lay a finger on her you'll lose the deal!" Naruto shouted as he kept the kids behind him.

Twig pointed the gun over to Naruto, "And if you break the deal, I'll break pretty Lady Hyuuga's face!"

Naruto's face stiffen and watch as Hinata was taken away, he sigh and held back his pain of letting her go again. He looked down in his hand, the money back was still in his hand, they didn't take the bait, and now he couldn't find out where their hideout is.

* * *

"Naru-chan, is mommy going to be okay?" Sheila asked.

Naruto gave a fake smile, "We'll find a way to save mommy," He said while holding back everything.

Sheila smiles too, "She will be okay, Key will be with her, and they will not be lonely anymore."

Naruto looks at her and kneels down to their level, "There's another kid?"

All the kids nod and then looked worried.

"Hopefully Key gets out soon," Ami said, "he's been in there for a long time."

"How long?" Naruto ask again.

"Six months," Jet answers and that shocked Naruto.

"Six?" Naruto was distress at the thought, because he knew what the feeling was being locked away for a while and not being able to leave. "I'll save them both."

Sheila smiles and nods.

"Let return you guys home first okay?" Naruto said as he took them to the car, where the driver was waiting for them.

"Where is Hyuuga-sama?" He asked.

"She's been taken hostage," Naruto answers.

* * *

Sorry for this really late update, I am so sorry, you guys can all be mad at me! :D sorry, but please review!

bayka


	6. Chapter 6

Hello to my reviewers and readers, I am sorry for the update, please forgive me and enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but the story line is mine

Pearls of Hyuuga

Chapter 06

Hinata moans after being toss into the room; she lands on her bum and then rubs it after getting up. She looks around and notices a young boy, "hello," She says.

He got up from the corner and walks over to her, only being a feet away he ask a question, "You're Ila-chan's Mom aren't you?"

Hinata smiles and nods, "Yes I am, and who are you?"

He gave a toothy grin, "Key, it's nice to meet you," he said politely.

Hinata smiles even more, 'Such a cute boy can be so polite in such situations,' she thought as she stare sat the boy. "Key, I promise we'll get out of this."

He smiles at her, "I know, Ila-chan told me so."

Hinata nods and then hope for Naruto to have everything plan tomorrow so that she can get out of this situation. This was one thing that made her forget about her work life. It wasn't that she was grateful, but she was less aware of work, and saw how important Sheila was to her. Hinata froze for a moment, this was for Sheila, her daughter that she thought she gave enough love, but now she realize that she truly love Sheila instead of trying to give love.

"Naruto," she whispers to herself, she wanted to be saved so that she may spend her life with her beloved daughter.

* * *

Shu-meng almost had a heart attack when Naruto told him that Hinata was captured. He did everything that Naruto ask in order to bring Hinata back to the mansion. "Naruto-san, here are the things needed for the trade, please," Shu-meng started, "please bring Hyuuga-sama to us," he said and sighs while looking at all the other employees.

Naruto nods, "I will bring her back, just promise to take care of Sheila and the other kids until we get Hinata back."

* * *

Hinata was tired and exhausted, but she needed to find a way out of the place. It seems that Key and the other kids have tired many times, but because they've tried they've been punished. Hinata saw the marks and bruises on Key's arms and legs. "Key," she started and walks over to him, "Tell me how you got here?"

Key thought for a moment and then looks up to Hinata, "I don't remember," he said, "The only memories of my past is the sand and my mother she was beautiful and she had the prettiest emerald eyes." He lay where he was sitting and then closes his eyes, "I was only three when I was captured, but ever since then I was kidnapped I don't remember what home was ever like. It's been six years since my kidnapping."

Hinata came over to him and took his head and lay it in her lap, "Key, you've been gone from home for a long time haven't you?"

Key nods, "I don't remember anything of my home, only the sands that dances in the sky."

She came over to him and sat next to his head, and she thought for a moment. "How was my little Ila-chan?"

Key smiles, "She was lovely," he sighs, "She made us all happy in our darkest hours and when we are sad she would find a way to made all our faces beam."

Hinata nods, but truly she was sad, because she was never able to have a chance like this with Sheila. "I wished I was a better mother."

He looks up at her, "Why do you say that?"

"If I have watched over her more carefully," She pauses, "If I was a better mother, then none of this would have happened."

Key smiles as he sat up to face her, "I think you're the best you could have been, because if it wasn't for you then Sheila would have never been in our lives."

Hinata started to cry slightly, "I wish I can believe what you say, but I feel so horrible."

He took her hand in his and grins, "You're still by her side everyday giving her what she needs for her life, that is the best thing you could do as a mother, and to love her."

Hinata was surprise with what Key said, it was truthful and exactly what she needed to hear.

Just then there was a bang on the door, "Hey kid! You're out! We finally got rid of you!" said Twig when he opens the door. Porky followed right behind Twig, and he then walks over to them and tries to grab Key.

Hinata pull Key out of Porky's grasp and then held her arms out to protect Key, "What do you mean you're getting rid of him?" She wanted answers.

"We're sealing him," Twig said again, "We're finally making money out of him."

Hinata panic, and before she could think the words came out of her mouth, "I will pay double for what he's being bought at," she said and then watched them as their eyes widen.

Twig just smiles and laughs, "Alright then Hyuuga," he said and then Porky came back to him, "How would you give us the money?"

"Tomorrow when we meet up with my comrade I will tell him to double the price you're sealing this boy," she said and then pauses, "But you have to let him go tomorrow in order for this deal to work."

"But we're keeping you until will get all our money," Twig said again.

"Fine, just don't hurt him anymore," She said as she watched Porky leave with Twig following him with an evil laugh. She sighs as she drops her arms and look over to Key. Hinata was astonish when Key threw his arms her and started to cry; she smiled and held him with her arms while brushing his hair.

"Thank you," he said as he cried with his heart, "I feel like I home."

Hinata's heart pulse jump faster as he said that; she never knew she could do so much for him, "Welcome home."

He then looks up into her pearl eyes and burst into tears.

"There, there Key, I promised already, you're going to be alright," she said and rested her chin on his scruffy orange hair.

* * *

"What!" Naruto yells as he looks at Key who was standing with Hinata. He looks over to Hinata's pearly white eyes, he was uncertain.

"Please Naruto," she said.

Naruto has the money bag, but even now he has to find a way to double the money of this boy so that Hinata can come back to him. He shut his eye lids tight and thought very hard, "Hinata why?"

"Please, I ask of you to do this little favor for me," Hinata said.

Naruto shook his head, "Take me instead."

"You're of no worth to us blonde boy," Twig said as he kicks the ground.

Naruto sighs as he looks at the boy, 'Why is it that she always do things without thinking about it,' he thought as he nods his head, "fine," he said as he took a step forwards to them.

Porky held onto Key's arm as he took at step towards Naruto. They met in the middle it wasn't too far from where Hinata was, only three feet away from her.

Porky let go of Key's arm as he took a hold of the money back, but Naruto didn't let go of the bag just yet. He's eyes were harden as he look at the bag in his hand.

"Let it go, punk," Porky said as he pulls the bag a little harder.

Naruto glares at him, everything in his mind went into a motion and he knew that he could do it. Maybe he'd be able just to knock them down to run away.

"I said let go!" Porky yells this time as he once again pulls.

This was Naruto's chance to take advantage. He used Porky's weight against him as Naruto places his leg behind Porky's left leg. Naruto pushes hard with Porky's pull and trips him unto the ground. Naruto took the bag of money and tossed it at Twig making Twig block with his arm.

Naruto took this opening to kick Twig in the chin, making him fall back.

Hinata notices and elbows Twig in the chest while biting his arm. When she was unhanded she made a run towards Naruto. She ran right into his open arms and sighs with relief, "I'm sorry," was all she said before he took her hand.

He started to run towards Key who was now walking back from Porky who was not getting back up. Naruto let Hinata's hand go as he took speed and then tackled Porky in the back making them fly forward.

"Key," Hinata said as she grabs him quickly, "Run, as fast as you can, it doesn't matter where, just run," she said.

"I'm not leaving without you," He said as he clung to her leg, "I don't want to see Sheila without a mommy!"

Hinata was taken back and smiles, "Thank you Key, but I will be safe," she said and hugs him. Hinata heard a groan and turns around to see Porky swinging an upper cut into Naruto's jaw; she gasped.

Naruto shook his head and swung two punches into his face. Porky was trying to get up, but his weight along with Naruto's was hard for him to lift himself up. He grabs Naruto's arms and crushed Naruto's arms into his body.

Naruto yells in pain, "Damn," he yells and then takes his right feet and brings it up from Porky's side and drops his foot into Porky's face, which breaks his nose. Porky groans and loosen up on his grip, but doesn't let Naruto go.

"Your bastard," Twig said as he finally shook off from the hit, He took his gun and points it at Naruto, "You're going to pay for it now," he said and shot at Naruto.

"FREEZE!" yells the cops as they appear from behind the walls , "Drop your gun!"

"NARUTO, LOOK OUT," she yells as she runs towards the blonde.

It was all slow motion to Naruto, after Porky heard the cops he let Naruto go. Naruto turns around seeing that the gun was pointed at him, but it was too late to move, Twig had already shot at Naruto. All of a sudden he sees lavender hair and then Hinata's pearl eyes. Naruto watched as her pearly white eyes widen and then blood splats everywhere, and then he sees her bump her head onto the ground. "HINATA," he yells as he gets up and runs over to her, but she was unconscious.

"Shit," Twig said as he ran off,

"Robert, come back and help me," Porky yells, "You piece of shit, you no good for nothing, don't leave me here!"

"Hinata," Naruto examines her body and notice that the blood was coming from her right shoulder, but he knows the reason of her unconsciousness, she hit the ground hard.

"Are you alright?" an officer asks as he knelt to Naruto, "We're getting an ambulance right now," he said once again, "Can you tell me what's going on?"

Naruto nods as he slowly tells them in a monotone. Key finally comes over with a blanket wrap around him, "Mister, is Miss Hyuuga going to be okay?"

Naruto looks up at Key with his teary eyes, "I'm not so sure."

Key then kneels to Hinata, and places his hand onto her wound and then lifts his hand into the air, " Pain go away," he repeats three times and smiles, "There I know that when she wakes up everything will be okay."

Naruto starts to cry as he lowers his head.

* * *

It's been five days since the shooting; Naruto stares out the window of Hinata's room. They were at the hospital. Naruto, Sheila, Shu-meng, Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Tenten, Ino, and Shikamaru; they were all there praying for Hinata's return.

The doctor said that she was going to be unconscious for a week or a couple of day, he had done some scans on Hinata and found that there was a problem with her brain. Doctor said it was a 50/50 chance that she would have memories or not have any.

Sheila was happy that Hinata was safe, even though there might be a bad outcome; she was happy that Hinata was back.

"Naruto," Sakura walks up to him and stands back his side, "We know it's hard, and we're all here, don't be too hard on yourself."

Sasuke walks up and stands behind his wife, "We're all hoping for the best for Hinata, you know that there isn't anything else we could do but wait."

Naruto nods as his stare lowers, "thank you for being here, you guys are great support."

"Don't be silly, we're all worried for Hinata and you," Ino smiles and then looks over to Sheila, "And we're all here to play with Sheila-chan," she said.

Sheila smiles and claps, "I want to play with all the auntie's and uncle's," she said as she jumps off the chair and grabs Neji hand, "Uncle Neji, play with me please?"

He smiles, "Well I have a surprise for you," he says and picks her up, "You know that I have a daughter, her name is Yoko," he looks over to Tenten.

She comes over to smiles, "And two son, Kent and Kale." Tenten took Sheila into her arms, "And all the kids are there, so you can play with all of them." Neji and Tenten took Sheila to their place to have her occupied.

Naruto sighs and walks over back to Hinata and holds her hand with his, "Please wake up Hinata."

* * *

When Sheila made it to Neji's house she was excited, it was 2 years ago when she visit, and even if it was only once she remembers very well what she did. "Uncle Neji, we're your dog?"

"Dog," he pauses, "Oh that's Tenten's, I really don't like dogs, but he died last year it was an accident," He said and pats her head, "Aunt Tenten was so sad, but you know she knows that he went a better place."

"With Daddy?" she said looks up at Neji again.

Neji gives a slight smile, but it was turning a frown.

"Sheila-chan," Tenten calls out to her, "Come here and play with the rest of the kids."

Sheila smiles and runs over to her, "Aunt Tenten, do you think your dog is happy in heaven?"

Tenten tilts her head, but smiles, "He's very happy," she grabs Sheila's hand and walks her over to the courtyard where all the kids were play.

"Mommy," yells a brunette girl, Yoko, she had Neji's eyes.

"Yoko, this is Sheila, she's Aunt Hinata's daughter," Tenten said as she let go of Sheila's hand.

"Nice to meet you," Sheila said and bows, she then walks over to Yoko, "Can I play with you?"

Yoko was kind of shy, but nods any way, "Yeah," she said and then felt Sheila take her hand which made her smile brightly, "You want to go meet everybody?"

Sheila nods as Yoko drags her away. Yoko started by introducing her twin brothers, "This is Kent," she points to the one on the left, who has short hair and long bangs which covers his forehead. "And this one is Kale," she then points over to the one on the right, who has longer hair like Sasuke, but short bang splitting towards each side. Both her brothers had one honey eye (left) and one white one (right).

Sheila greets back and smiles at them and then turns to see that Yoko was introducing others to her.

"Ashla" Yoko says and points to the girl with amethyst hair and sea green eyes. "And Hikari," She points over to the girl with had long dark chocolate and sky blue eyes.

"Miss Hyuuga," Shu-meng announces which got the attention of Sheila and Yoko, "Oh I mean Miss Sheila Hyuuga, and you have visitors."

Shu-meng moves out of the way to show Key, Jet, and Ami.

"Key," Sheila yells as she runs to him and hugs him, "Oh you're alright."

He nods and smiles at her, "It's all thanks to Naruto-san."

Sheila hugs him again before letting go to hug both Jet and Ami. Sheila had introduces them to the group that she just met, and everybody had fun together.

It was when the sun was setting and the adults came to the house to get some of their kids.

"Kari-chan," Ino calls out, "Come on honey, it's time to go."

Hikari groans and looks at Ashla, "Ash, I don't want to leave yet."

Ashla just smiles, "it is alright Kari, we'll get to play tomorrow, that's what mommy and daddy told me."

Hikari sighs and gets up, "I'm coming mom," she says and gets up from the ground.

Ashla was sitting with Yoko, Sheila, and Key on the ground.

Ami and Jet decided to play with the other guys.

"Ashla-chan, you will be coming back tomorrow?" Yoko asks.

"Yes, mama told me that we're going to be coming back," Ashla answers and looks over to Sheila, "They said they're all here for Sheila's mom, I hope she feels better."

Sheila nods, "She's just sleeping, and I know mama will wake up."

"Ashla," it was Sasuke who called her, "Com here girly," he said as he walks over to the group and picks Ashla up, "Did you have fun today?"

She nods, "Daddy, I met Sheila, and I had fun with her, and she brought some friends and we all played together."

Just then Ami and Jet came up behind Key, who had finally stood up.

"Oh, do you know their names?" Sasuke asks and smiles down at them.

"That one is Ami and that one is Jet," she said as she points to each one of them, "And that one is Key."

"Babe, what's the hold up," Sakura said as she came around him and took Ashla into her arms, "Hey there princess, did you have any fun today?"

Ashla nods again, "I met new friends."

Sakura smiles at her daughter and then looks down at the kids, "Why aren't you guys cute," she said as she let Ashla to the ground. She looked at every one of them and then paused at Key, her eyes were still and her brows lowered, "What's your name?"

"Key," he answers and smiles really big, "It's nice to meet you."

Sakura smiles slightly before tilting her head, "Your name it's just Key?"

He nods, "Yes, that's all I remember, it can't be help since I was kidnapped for a long time."

Sakura gasp, "How long?"

"Six years and six months," He said and doesn't smile, "I wish I could go home."

Sasuke kneels this time, "Honey, what's wrong?" He said to Sakura.

She looks at Sasuke and then turns back to Key, "Where was your home?"

"The sands," He said and looks at Sheila.

Sakura's eyes widen and took out her phone and started to dial a number.

"Honey what's wrong, tell me," Sasuke said now worried.

Sakura didn't answer, she was in too much shock, "Hello, Temari, its Sakura," she said and sighs, "Where's my son?"

* * *

It was after a week, at mid-night when Hinata woke up. Naruto was resting his head on her bed waiting for her to wake up.

Hinata opens her eyes and looks up at the ceiling, everything was too bright and it was hurting her eyes. While groaning, she sits up and looks at the room again and notice that she was in the hospital. "Hello?" she whisper and a shy tone as she pokes Naruto's arm.

He moan slightly as he lifts his head and rubs his eyes socket. When he was able to focus his vision he notices that Hinata was staring at him. "Oh, Hinata, you're awake," he said and smiles and holds her hand.

Hinata blushes and pulls her hand away shyly, "I'm sorry," she whisper, "Who are you?"

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers:

glitz0101: Thanks, here's the update, please look forward to my next chapter.

silversky-47: LOL i know I am so sorry, but I promise the chapters will be coming sonner :D Thanks for reading!

Sarrina-Wolf-Chick: Lol thanks for all your review :D Hope you read on!

imatwilightfan: Lol Hinata, well yeah the story explain what happened to her lol thanks for reading.

K.999999999: :D thanks

HAHAHAHA I hope you guys like it, I totally love the cliffy thing, it just makes you so 'GAAAAAHH' I know lol but I promise that everything will be reveled soon! Keep reading and reviewing, Thanks for everything guys!

bayka


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone, I know the last one totally got you guys kind of grrr but I hope you guys like this chapter, thanks again for reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and kids! :D

Pearls of Hyuuga

Chapter 07

"What is your name?" The Doctor asks as he flashes the flashlight into Hinata's eyes.

"Hinata Hyuuga," She answers.

"Tell me," the Doctor starts, "Do you know who this man is?" he asks as he points over to Naruto.

Hinata looks at him and was hesitant, "I don't know."

The Doctor nods and sighs as he gets up, "Naruto please follow me."

When they were outside the Doctor started the conversation, "Naruto, she has suffer some serious damage. She might know everything that is very basic, but she doesn't remember anybody in her life, maybe only her family, but not friends."

Neji then just steps into the conversation, "Doctor, I heard that my cousin is awaken."

"Yes, please come in," he said as he opens the door for Neji and then follows him inside, leaving Naruto outside in shock and sadness.

"Neji-nii-san?" Hinata questions, "Wow, what are you doing here?"

He didn't smile, but he sat with her, "Hinata, do you remember anything?"

Hinata just looks at him and smiled, "I remember you, but who was that yellow hair guy?" Hinata ask. And then tilts her head, "When am I getting out of the hospital? I'm going to be late for school."

"School?" Neji questions in confusion.

"Just as I predicted," the doctor said, "I wasn't sure if she'll just have amnesia, but it's more than that."

"What is it, doctor," Neji asks as he stands up.

"The injury has taken her back into the past, I'm not sure of what time, but it's not this time," he said and then looks at Hinata, "Ms Hyuuga, tell me, what year is it?"

Hinata stops for a moment and thinks, "1992," she answers.

"Wow," Neji said and sighs, "That was 18 years ago, she's be seven."

"Maybe, but there might be a way to help her get her memories back," The doctor said, "Come into my office and I'll tell you more about it." After saying that they left and Naruto came back in and sat down by the window and stared out for a moment.

Hinata stares over at him for a moment, "What's your name?"

Naruto turn his gaze over to her and his cerulean eyes was sad, "Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto."

"Nice to meet you," She said and stood up, "What's so cool about looking outside the window?" She said like a little kid and walks over to the window and smiles brightly, "WOW, I'm so high up!"

Naruto watched her and notice that something was really different about her. Just then the door open and Sheila came in along with Tenten.

"Mama!" Sheila yells and runs over to Hinata, but before Naruto could stop her, she was already hugging Hinata's leg.

Hinata was surprised and then shocked, "Who are you and why are you grabbing me?" She said and noticed that Sheila was a little girl, "Wait, why, I'm only seven and why am I so tall," she said and then went to the bathroom and looks at the mirror. Hinata was astonished because she wasn't a little girl but a grown women; this was when Hinata started to scream hysterically.

Naruto came into the bathroom and grabs her and hold her in her in his arm and pulls her out of the bathroom. "It's okay Hinata, it's hard to explain."

"Let me go," She yells and pushes him away, "I don't know you.

"Hinata?" Tenten said as she was still standing by the door, "Are you okay?"

Hinata turns around and starts to cry, "Who are you people, leave me alone."

"Mama?" Sheila said again as she pulls on Hinata's shirt.

Hinata looks down at her and pushes her away, "Get away from me, I don't know who you are," she said and turns and runs to the corner. She was crying and holding her head.

Naruto had caught Sheila before she fell, "Ila-chan, are you okay?"

Sheila nods, "What's wrong with mommy?"

Tenten ran out to find Neji.

"She doesn't remember anything," Naruto said, "she doesn't know who you are, and she doesn't know who I am."

Sheila turns to Hinata and walks over to her, but was stop by Naruto.

"No, its okay Ila-chan, she'll get better if you don't bother her okay?" Naruto said and found that Sheila nod and then walks into his arms. He picks her up and brushes her head which was resting on his shoulder.

"Hinata?" Neji calls out, "Where are you?"

Hinata looks up and gets up and hugs Neji, "Nii-san, who are these people," she asks and cries harder, "Why do I look like a big person?"

Neji pats her head and coos her, "it's okay Hinata, I'm here, and I'll tell you everything okay? You just have to listen to everything I say okay?"

She nods.

"And you have to understand what I'm saying, don't be scare okay?" he says again, and once again she nods.

**

* * *

At Sakura and Sasuke's place**

"What do you mean by 'where's my son'?" Sasuke starts as he was holding onto Sakura's shoulder, "We don't have one, and we only have Ash."

Sakura turns around while looking down as she was holding onto Key's hand, "We don't have a son, but I do," she answers him.

He was astound, "Explain to me."

Sakura looks down at Key.

_Flash_

"Where's my son?" Sakura ask Temari.

"You're son?" Sasuke questions.

Key just looks at Sakura.

"You're son has been missing for a while now Sakura," Temari said over the phone and sighs, "I'm sorry I should have told you sooner."

"You've been lying to me all this time Temari?" Sakura said again, "I trusted you with Keyoro. Tell me what happened, Temari."

"Keyoro?" Sasuke ask again, but Sakura does not answer him.

"We lost him when he was only two, it was about six years ago and some months," She answers.

That was when Sakura knew right away that Key was her lost son. Sakura grab Key quickly and hugs him while crying, "Keyoro-kun."

Key eyes widen and his arms just hug her back, he was confused.

"Gaara died two years after Keyoro's disappearance," Temari said and continues, "We were in a middle of a gang war when they took all the children, of course we didn't know that that was their goal, but by the time we realized what they were doing, Keyoro was taken with the kids."

Sakura just cries harder, "Gaara… died?"

Sasuke's brow showed that he was furious.

"Everyone gave up on the heir, Keyoro-kun, but I am still searching for him," She said and sighs, "I'm no longer in the sands, I've been traveling for the past six years, and I've gotten those bastard, but there was no sign of Keyoro-kun." There was a pause and a sigh, "I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out."

"All these years when I ask about my little Keyoro-chan, you lied?" Sakura asked with a sob.

Key let go of Sakura and backs away, "What's going on?"

"Keyoro-chan," Sakura said and holds out her arms, "Come here."

He shook his head, "Who are you?"

"It's me," Sakura cried, "You're mom."

"Mom?" Key asks.

"Mom?" Ashla was confused.

"Mom!" Sasuke was mad.

Key looks into her eyes and noticed that she had those eyes that she always dreamed off, and that pink hair it was just the way he saw it, "Mom," he said and hugs her, "it really is you."

Sakura hugs him back,"Yes it is Keyoro-chan," she said and then stood up after hugging him.

_End of Flashback_

"When you left me long ago, and didn't come back, I lost hope," She said and sighs, "I found love in someone else." Sakura looks up at Sasuke and notice that he was piss off, "Gaara was there for me, and I guess we were in love, it was only for two years."

"So this is Gaara's son?" Sasuke said while holding onto Ashla's hand.

"Yes, but" She started again, "Sasuke please understand," she didn't know how to tell him, "After I had Keyoro, Gaara had to get married. To another girl, a princess, I was just his lover, but he didn't know about Keyoro." She looks down at Key again and sighs, "You didn't either."

"What do you mean?" Sasuke said as he took a step closer.

"When Gaara and I broke up, you came back to me, and you loved me once again, this was the time when I was with child, Keyoro-chan," She said, "I wanted Keyoro, but I couldn't let you see him, or Gaara."

"I let Temari take care of Keyoro, but I still went to see him, after a year and a half I stop, because Gaara found out that Keyoro was his son, so he cast me out of their land," Sakura said and cried, "That was the last I've seen of Keyoro-chan, but I kept in contact with Temari, to make sure that Keyoro-chan was safe. And then we got married and had Ashla."

"So, what do you want me to do about it?" Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura looks at him in the eye, and the glared at him, she was not going to be the weaker link again, and she won't let him make her feel guilty because she's done no wrong, "I don't care what you do, I'll tell you what I'm going to do," She pokes Sasuke in the chest and huffs, "I'm going to take my son back and raise him just as a good mother should."

Sasuke stares at her, "Is that what you want?"

She looks down, "Yes I do want that."

"Then I guess Ashla will be motherless from now on huh?" He questions.

* * *

Neji had explains everything to Hinata; her age, job, daughter, and died husband. He basically tells Hinata her pass 18 years of her life that she forgot.

"So, I don't remember anything?" She asks now talking more like an understanding teen.

"Yes," Neji answers.

"Then who is he?" She asks as she points to Naruto.

Before Neji could answer Naruto answers first, "I'm your babysitter."

Neji just looks up at him confused.

Sheila was still holding onto Naruto's hand, the whole time she kept looking at Hinata, but she also kept her distance knowing that her mother had forgotten her.

Hinata sighs and nods, "Okay Nii-san," she said, but was still confused, "Can I go home now?"

"Um," Neji pause for a moment, "Not yet, but soon."

She smiles like a child, "So I just stay here and wait until I get better?"

Neji nods again, "Honey," he calls out to Tenten.

"Yes, what's wrong?" Tenten asks.

"Can you do me a favor, and tell the rest of the gang what's going on?" He asked her and then she nods and walked away.

Sheila tugs on Naruto hand, "Naru-chan, Lets go."

"Where?" He asked as he looks down at her.

"Where Mommy will remember me," She said sadly, "I want Mommy to remember me, at home."

Naruto sighs, "I'm sorry Ila-chan, she can't go home yet, Mommy is still hurt," he said to her before picking her up, "How about we head home first and rest yeah?"

Sheila shook her head, "I want to stay with Mama, until she gets better."

He looks at Neji and Hinata, "Ila-chan, I don't think she will get any better soon."

"Naruto," Neji spoke as he stood next to them. He took Sheila and sat her down next to Hinata, "How about you talk to Mommy, like a friend."

Sheila looks up at Hinata, while Hinata was looking down at her, they weren't sure, but they just sat still.

Naruto looked over at them before looking back at Neji, "Yes?"

"Doctor said there's a way to recover her memories, " He said.

Naruto's eyes widen, "How," he said grabbing Neji's arm.

He pulls his arm again, "She must be surrounded by everything that was in her life," he said and pause. "Sheila, for one, and maybe you and the house workers. I think that might be for the best, if she was to go back to her home."

Naruto nods, "Alright I'll tell the workers what's going on then."

He nods, "I'll drop by here and there, but if you really need me or if there's a problem you can call and Tenten and I will come over as quickly as we can."

Naruto nods again, "Thanks Neji."

"No problem, we all want what is best for Hinata," Neji answers him.

"What's your name?" Hinata ask as she looks down at Sheila.

"Sheila Hyuuga," She answers without a facial expression.

"You're a Hyuuga," She asks.

"I'm your daughter," Sheila answers.

Hinata was taken back, "Oh, yes I forgot, Nii-san said that," she said and frowns, "So who's your daddy, is it Naruto-san?"

Sheila looks over at Naruto and then answers, "No," then looks down, "I wish he was my Daddy, Naru-chan loves me very much," she smiled and then looks at Hinata, "He loves you too."

Hinata was now confused as she took her gaze and looks at Naruto who was still talking to Neji. "Then who is your Daddy?"

"Daddy?" Sheila asks as she look into Hinata's eyes, but still smiling she says, "He's in heaven."

"Oh," Hinata said as she realize what it meant. 'Heaven, Sheila, no dad.'

She nods and smile, "But I still have you," she said and hugs Hinata.

Hinata, being surprised, hugs her back with questioning thoughts in her mind, 'Naruto? Loves me?'

Sakura's eyes widen as she looks down at Ashla, "I…" she pauses and then looks down at Key, "I…"

Sasuke picks Ashla up and then turns around, "think about what you really want before you come back to us." He walks away.

"Wait," she said as she held onto his shoulder, "you're not going to leave are you?"

He didn't turn around, "I'll be waiting for your answer Sakura, when you 're ready then we'll see what happens, but for now, I think that my little Ash can't handle this." He said and left Sakura with Key.

Sakura looks up as they left the house, she was alone with Key, and now she was confused. "Keyoro-chan."

Key looks up and smile, he had his mothers eyes and she smiled at that. But his hair was a fade orange. "Yes Mom?" He loved the sound of that word coming from his lips.

Sakura smiled, "I missed you," she said as she kneels and hug him, "You understand why I couldn't take you right?"

"It's okay Mother, I understand very well, I knew deep down inside that you still loved me," He answers and hugs back, "Because I love you too."

Sakura started to cry and then pulls away, "Wow, kidnapped for six years, I am still angry at your Aunt Temari," she said and laughs, "But Keyoro-chan."

"Yes," Key answers again, "What is it?"

"You know that Sasuke isn't your father," She said, "Gaara is, and he was Prince, and King, of the Sand."

Key nods, "How come my father died?"

"I'm not sure Keyoro," Sakura said to him, "Hey sit here with me," She said as she sat on the sofa with him beside her.

"Mom, what's my real name?" He ask.

She smiled, "Keyoro, and you have a middle name too, and it's Gaaru," Sakura answers.

He smiled from ear to ear, "It's nice to know that I have a full name."

She laughed and look at him, "Wow," she said and thought for a moment, "So you must be eight right now?"

He nods.

Sakura gasps, "Your birthday just passed," She said and got up to look at the calendar, "It has you're birthday was just yesterday," she said and then grabs her bag.

"Mom?" He said, "Where are you going?"

"We're going," she said and smiled, "To celebrate your birthday Key-chan."

Key stood there staring at her, and then started to cry, "birthday, I don't remember having one."

"Aw," Sakura knelt down to him and wipes away his tears, "I'll make this one the most memorable one for you, my son."

He smiled with his tears running down his pale cheeks; he nods, "Let's go."

Grabbing his hand Sakura walks out the door and they head for the store and all the games. This was for Key who had no birthday for the past six years. As the sun was sitting, Sakura decided to stop by a bakery shop, "Keyoro-chan, here you go," she said as she brought the cake and place it in front of him. She started to sing the happy birthday song to him and when she ended he was crying his eyes. "Make a wish now Keyoro-chan."

He smiled and looks up at her, "Why? I got what I really wanted," He said and looks at her, "My mom."

Sakura's heart pinched from all the happiness and sadness that her little boy was giving her.

Key blow out the candles and smiled, "Thanks mom, you're the best," he said and stood up to hug her.

Sakura smiled and now she started to cry too as she hugs him back, "This is for all those time we've been separated, and I promise you that nobody will keep me away from you."

"Aw, did I miss it?" They both looked up to see Temari standing there smiling. "Hey, I was in the town next to this and after hearing that little Gaaru was here I wanted to come see him after six years."

"Temari," Sakura said as she got up and hugs her, "How have you been?"

"Good," she said and looks down at Key, and then answers again, "really good, since Keyoro is found."

Sakura smiled and looks down to Key, "Key-chan, this is your aunt, Temari."

He smiled, "Hi Aunt Temari," he says and hugs her.

"Oh," Temari was surprised but laughs, "Missed you too little Gaaru." When that parted was when Temari noticed the cake, "Oh yes yesterday was your birthday," She said and smiled, "Next time I'll return with all the gifts that I kept for each and every one of your birthday I missed."

"Yay," He said with excitement, "I got what I've always been dreaming of."

"Is that me?" Sakura said.

"Yes, that and a family," he said as he looks at both of them, which made them laugh.

* * *

THANKS TO:

silversky-47: LOL thanks so much for reading! the story is coming to it's ending soon, and so I hope that you like it... and please look forward to my new story~!

NH Fan: LOL thanks so much

Annasuki: Yeah it's very sad that there's memory lost, but you know it's got you on the edge lol hope you liked it!

Gabkade: Thanks for reviewing!

preettygabbysz: THANKS!

ArinaSugarBaby: LOL i'm so sorry,b ut I do hope you do like this chapter, and I do promise the rest of this story is coming up! lol thanks for reading!

glitz0202: LOL of course you did! thanks for the review again! _ kekekek

Sarrina-Wolf-Chick: OMG! you're so smart! you're the only one who figured it out! lol hahaha... but Keyoro is Sakura and Gaara's kid lol hahaha thanks for the reivew!

* * *

Thanks for reading I hope that you guys really liked this chapter! Lol it was good one after the Key situation. Lol, thanks for everything, and hop that you guys continue to read on!

bayka


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings to all my readers and reviewers, hopefully the story has been coming to your liking. Please tell me anything you'd like in your reviews! If there's grammar, I completely understand and I'm just going to say, I suck at it lol! But thanks for reading my story!

Disclaimer: Naruto characters does not belong to me, but the story and everything else belong to me!

Pearls of Hyuuga

Chapter 08

It was a week after that they allowed Hinata to return home, of course Neji was to assist her in case any problems. When she first enters she looked at the house and how big it was.

"Hyuuga-sama," Shu-meng said, but then he knew that Hinata would not remember him, "Welcome back," was all he said to her.

She smiled and bows. Hinata just kept walking around the house with Sheila and Shu-meng close behind her.

Naruto glance quickly as she passes her work room, which he was in. The pass couple of week, he's been handling her work for her. Even though it was quiet hard he was an easy leaner and got down what she needed to know if her memories ever came back. But at the same time he could be coming in and out of the house because he was so busy with his job.

Hinata follows closing behind Sheila as they enter a room, "This is a pretty room," she said like a seven year old.

Sheila looks up at her and smiles, "This is your room Mommy."

Hinata was still uncomfortable with Sheila calling her 'mommy', but she let it pass and she pretends that they were playing house. "It's so big," she turns in circle and then looks at Sheila, "Do you sleep with me?"

Sheila shakes her head, "No, Mommy always go to sleep late, so I go to sleep early, and sometimes Naruto puts me to bed," she answers and takes Hinata's hand as they walk over to the bed. Sheila gets on it first and then pulls Hinata to sit beside her.

As Hinata sat down she saw a picture frame sitting on the bedside table.

"Miss Sheila," Shu-meng says as he enters, "Naruto wishes to see you both."

Sheila nods and then jumps off the bed, "Come on mommy," she said as she drags Hinata hands again.

Hinata, instead of walking runs with Sheila while laughing, "Where are we going?"

"Naru-chan is looking for us," Sheila said.

"Are we playing hide-and-seek?" Hinata asks.

Sheila smiles, "We can hide and wait for Naru-chan to look for us," She said as she turns the corner and goes under the dinner table. Hinata follows closely behind her and also hides under the table.

"How long do you think it'll take?" Hinata ask.

Sheila shrugs, "I don't know," She said and then smiles, "let's play patty cake."

Hinata nods as they started the clap the hands.

* * *

Naruto waited for a good 30 minutes to realize that they weren't coming. Getting up from where he was sitting he spots Shu-meng, "Shu-meng, where are they?"

"They were in Hyuuga-sama's bedroom when I got them, after that I don't know what happened," He answers and the leaves.

Naruto went on looking for them; he stops quickly when he notices two pair of feet sticking out from underneath the dinner table. He smiles as he crawls underneath the table while removing the cloth to reveal two sleeping angels. Naruto chuckles slightly as he came up to Sheila and pokes her in the cheek, "Hey sleepy head," He whispers and notice that her eyes were fluttering, "Were you guys hiding from me?"

Sheila smiles bashfully and nods.

Naruto beams back then looks over to Hinata, how she was so beautiful sleeping like a child, "Hinata," he whispers as he brushes away a strand of her hair away from her pale cheeks, "Wake up," he said and caresses her face.

Hinata opens her eyes slowly and then realize that Naruto had found them. She sat up so quickly that her head hit the table with a hard thump.

"Hinata," Naruto yells as he held onto her wrist, "You okay?" he ask, but she wasn't answering so he pulls her out from under the table and sat her down on a chair. "Hinata, can you hear me?" He asks again now worried.

She shook her head lightly after her mind had a few flashes of images, "Naruto?"

He knelt down right in front of her, "Yes," he answers.

Hinata finally looked into his eyes and blushed madly, "Why are you so close?"

Naruto backs off and sighs, "Are you okay?"

She nods, "What's going on?"

"You feel asleep under the table with Sheila," Naruto said and chuckles.

"Who is Sheila?" She asks.

Naruto's eyes widen, "Why, she's your daughter, didn't we tell you this already?"

Hinata's eyes widen when she looks over to Sheila, who was still rubbing her eyes. "I have a daughter?"

He nods, "Hinata, are you okay?"

She shook her head, "Why am I here, Where is this place?"

"You're home," he said again now very worried, "Hinata, it's okay, I'm here."

She pushes herself away from him, "I don't know why you're so close to me Naruto, but my father told me not to talk to you," She said and blushes, "I'm sorry that I can't be around you, I'd love to be your friend though."

Naruto stood up from where he was, "Hinata-chan," He said and then she looks up at him, "How old are you?"

"I'm twelve," She answers.

Naruto sighs and hits his head, 'She just had another flash or something because now she knows who I am,' he thought and then looks up at her, "Hinata-chan," he starts, "Can you sit down so I can explain why you're here?"

Hinata was unsure at first, but judging by the fact that she has no clue what's going on she took a seat. Naruto clearly explain everything to her, and this time she wasn't scared or shocked by the news. Hinata just sat there nodding and looking away not knowing how to explain to herself what reality was. "I think I'd like to go to sleep," she said quietly and stood up as she turns she stops herself and looks over at Naruto, "where is my room?"

Naruto looks down and then spoke, "Ila-chan, would you should your mom to her room?"

Sheila nods and gets up from table and takes Hinata's hand in hers.

Naruto looks up and notices that Hinata had look back at him with eyes of sadness. He knew she was lost, and he knew how much she wants to remember, but then it would not come to her.

* * *

Two weeks and a half has passed, and little by little Hinata was getting her memories back, but then she still doesn't remember Naruto much, just that they use to go to school.

Hinata smiled as she picks Sheila up, "What would you like to do today little Sheila?" she was twenty now, but she couldn't remember a lot.

Sheila smiles, "Mommy, let's go to the park today, I want to swing and slide."

Hinata nods as she swung her around, "Let us go then, just you and me, and Naruto-san," she said.

He looked up from where he was, and wish he could, but he was really tired, lately work has been draining his energy out. "Aw, why don't my girls just go by themselves?" he smiled as he stood up and walks over to them.

"But Naru-chan," Sheila starts, "I don't want the dogs to bite, and there are boys there, they might bother me."

Naruto laughs as he took Sheila out of Hinata's arms, "That's why Hinata is going to be with you."

Sheila pouts, "I don't want the boys to bother mommy either," she crosses her arms.

Naruto smiled and rubs her nose with his, "I'll go if you listen to me okay?"

She nods, "Naru-chan, can you call Key to go?" she ask.

Naruto frowns, "I don't think I can, he and his mommy are doing important things at the moment."

Sheila crosses her arms, "I don't like people who are always busy, I didn't like it back when mommy was busy, but now she always play with me," She said as she looks at Hinata.

But Hinata just smiles brightly without knowing how she was back then.

Naruto sighs and joins with a smile, "Ila-chan, let's get you ready for the park okay?"

She nods.

* * *

Sakura smiled as Keyoro laughed at the little frogs, "Keyoro-chan," she started, "mommy has to work soon okay?"

He nods and looks up, "mommy," he said as he ran over, he sets a picture on the table, "Look, I drew our family."

Sakura looks at the picture, "there I am," she said as she points at herself with the pink hair, "and you and Aunt Tem," she said and then looks over and notice that Temari was holding hands with Ashla, and Sasuke was holding her hand. "Key-chan, why, this isn't your daddy, you know that right darling?"

He nods and smiles, "But Sasuke-san is part of our family."

Sakura pats his head, "I love you," she said and held him, 'Only if Sasuke knew how wonderful you are,' she thought to herself as she brushes his orange hair. "Okay, Mommy is going to get ready, is that fine?"

Keyoro nods and walks to the living room table to finish drawing and to watch the frogs.

Sakura gets up and walks over to her room and closes it lightly while sighing. "Sasuke…" she whispers and tears, "Ash-chan," she shrugs down the door and cries slightly, "I miss you guys."

Keyoro was on the other side of the door listening to her cry, "Mommy," he said quietly, "I don't want you to be sad," he said and then he heads over to the phone and called Sasuke's phone.

"Hello?" it was a little girls' voice.

"Hello?" Keyoro starts, "Ashla-chan?"

"Keyoro-kun?" she starts, "What's wrong?"

"Why do you have the phone?" He asks.

Ashla sighs, "Daddy is sleeping, he's been sleeping a lot now, I think he misses mommy."

"Yeah…" Keyoro sighs too, "Mommy is crying."

"Why?" Ashla was concern.

"She misses you two," He said.

"I miss Mommy too," She said and cried a little.

"Ashla-chan," Keyoro starts, "Let's run away together?"

"What?" She was shocked, "Why?"

"If Mommy, and Sasuke-san won't live happily together, then I don't want to be with them," he said and sighs, "We'll just go on strike."

"Strike," she questions, "What's a strike?"

Keyoro laughs, "No, a strike is when something isn't going one way and you don't like it then you go against it."

"What are we going against?" she asks again.

"We are striking against Mommy, and Sasuke, until they are happy together again, we will not return to them," he said.

Ashla giggles, "Sounds like an adventure, okay, let's go," She said.

"Meet me at the park," he said, "bring some snack just in case okay?"

"Kay," she said and hung up.

* * *

Naruto laughs as Sheila kisses his cheek, "you silly girl," he said and sets her down, he watches as she runs to the playground.

Hinata smiles as she finishes setting up the blanket and the food, "She's a sweetie."

Naruto smiles as he took a seat next to her, "She gets it from you Hinata-chan."

She blushes and looks down at her hands, "Thank-you Naruto-san."

He grins and lays his head down to rest; he was still tired from all the work.

"Why are you so nice to Sheila-chan?" She asks as she looks at him.

He didn't open his eyes, "Because that's just the way of a man."

She giggles, "Then why are you so nice to me?"

He open his eyes slightly making it look like he was sheepish, "Because I want to watch over you, besides you haven't recovered yet, and until you do then I'm gone."

"What if I want you to stay?" She asks the question so quickly that it surprised Naruto, but it also made his heart leap.

"Why would you want me to?" He asks as he turns to his side with his back against her.

"Because you're like Sheila's Dad," She answers, and again it surprised Naruto again, and it wasn't a good surprise, it was more of sad one.

"I know she thinks of me as her father, but I don't think it'd be comfortable for you," he said and turns to lie on his back, "besides it was Kazu-san who gave you such a wonderful and lovely gift." He then sat up and looks over to Sheila who was having so much fun.

Hinata bit on her lip, "She's lovely, but even I can't remember her well," She said who also looked up to see Sheila waving at them. She then looks over to Naruto and thought for a moment, 'if there was something to make me remember, maybe I can remember,' she thought.

Naruto beams as Sheila dust her dress a little.

"Naruto-san," she said into his ear.

Naruto shivered, but looks over quickly, but before he realized anything, her face rush into his, making her lips land on his. His eyes widen, but hers closed. For what he thought were minutes only lasted seconds; he was the one who pulled away, even though he wanted to kiss her so badly, "Hinata-chan, please don't do that," he said and didn't notice what she was doing.

Hinata had her eyes close shut, very tightly, and then a vision pops up in her mind, she saw herself with Naruto, smiling, having fun, kissing… in the closest?

"Hinata," Naruto was worried, "Hinata," he said loudly again.

Her eyes snap open as she looks at him, "can we do that again?"

His eyes widen, "Pardon me?" But before he could protest she kissed him again and this time she was slightly rough with this kiss.

She saw a picture of her jumping into front of Naruto, but before she could get any more Naruto pushes her away from him.

Naruto stood up, "I can't do this;" he said and paces back and forth, "what is wrong with you?"

She looks up at him with confusion, "You were helping me, every time I kissed you I would see flashbacks," she said.

Naruto stops in his pace, "you were using me to get your memory back?"

She nods, "Yes."

"So it meant nothing at all to you?" Naruto asks.

"Huh?" She questions.

Naruto was hurt, "I forgot you still don't know me fully," he said and sat down, "go ahead, use me all your want to get your wonderful memories back."

She felt a little guilt coming up her spine and she backs off, "Sorry Naruto-san," she said and sat away from him a little, but she knew that she remember things. It wasn't enough though. "I didn't mean to-" she was cut off' it was because Naruto didn't want to hear any more.

"Let us head back," he said and looks up, "Sheila?"

Hinata looks up, "Sheila!" she yells as she got up, but there was no response.

Naruto got up quickly and runs over to the playground and looks around, finally he starts to ask the kids, "Have you seen a girl with white eyes? Long hair, kind of white purple, have you seen her?" he asks in great concern.

A kid with a cap on nods, "Oh, yes, I remember seeing her," he said and points, "she went with these two kids," he smiles, "a boy and a girl," he looks over to Naruto, "the boy had orange hair, and the other one had pink hair."

Naruto stood up, by then Hinata was done packing and had run to stand next to Naruto, "Where'd she go?"

"I think she ran off with two kids I that I know," he said as he got out his phone.

* * *

Sakura was on the edge, "KEYORO-KUN, YOU SHOW YOURSELF RIGHT NOW!" she said at the top of her voice.

Just then her phone went off, which scared her, "Hello?" she answers anxiously.

"Sakura-chan?" it was Naruto, "Is Key-kun missing?"

Sakura gasp, "How'd you know?"

"I thought so," He said and sighs.

Sakura yelp, "hold on, I have another call," She switches quickly, "hello?"

"Hello," It was his voice.

She didn't answer right away, but she still answered, "Yes?" she asks quietly.

"Ashla is gone, is she with you?" he asks.

"WHAT?" she screamed, "WHAT WERE YOU DOING? HOW COULD YOU NOT WATCH OVER OUR LITTLE GIRL? YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

He was quiet for a moment, "I'm sorry."

Sakura then got quiet, "It's okay, it's not your fault," she sighs, "Keyoro-chan ran away too, and now Sheila is gone, Naruto just called."

"What?" he was concerned, or pissed off, "Where the hell do these kids go?"

Sakura sighs again, "I don't know, but I'm going to go find my kids."

"Your kids?" he questions.

Sakura glares, even if she knew he couldn't see her, "Yes, my kids, Ashla and Keyoro, and I don't care what you say, if I find them first, they're both staying with me," She said, "good bye," she hung up. Then it hit her, she just hung up on Naruto, "aw, shit, what the hell?" she said as she grabs her stuff and runs out of the door.

* * *

"Why are we doing this again?" Sheila asks as they were climbing the hill.

"It's fun," Ashla answers and giggles, "And we're going to a tree house."

"How do you know about this tree house?" Keyoro asks.

"Daddy made it for me," Ashla answers and sighs as she made it to the top, "Here we are," she says and points to the biggest tree, "Dena," she said, "It's the name of my tree house."

"Wow, it's pretty," Sheila said as she follows again.

Keyoro looks, "That is pretty cool," He said as he helps them up the ladder, "Careful now."

"Yes sir," They both said and giggle.

When they got up to the top, they close the door, which was on the entrance of the house. "No one can get in," Ashla said, "I'm the only one with the key," She said and smiles.

* * *

Hinata followed Naruto around as they were meeting up to Sakura and Sasuke. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew that she needed to go. "Sheila," she whispers to herself. Just then a flash back came into her mind. It was the time when Sheila was kidnapped and she was worried, and she went out of mind, but Naruto was there, and then she was capture or exchange, she couldn't tell. There were so many pictures in her mind.

"Hinata," Naruto said as he grabs her hand, "Come on, we've got to find them," he said and drags her with him.

Sasuke was there first, "I knew she'd come here," He said.

"Does that mean she ran away before?" Naruto asks as he caught his breath.

Sasuke nods, "Sakura was so mad at me," he said and sighs.

Naruto finally looks at him, "dude, you look bad."

Sasuke looks at him and sighs, "I know," he said as he rubs his face, he hasn't shaved in weeks, and he had dark circles under his eyes. He's gotten enough sleep, but he was very stressed, and he looked very thin, like he hasn't eaten much. "Thanks for letting me know I feel like shit," he said.

Sakura finally got there and bent over to catch her breath, "Oh, my god, I am going to punish Keyoro-chan," she said and cough before standing up. "Oh dear," she said as she looks at Sasuke. He was truly a mess at the moment.

"Let us focus on the problem," Sasuke said as he points up to the house.

"Hi Mommy!" Sheila yells out.

Hinata smiles and waves, "Wait, what?" She smacks herself, which made Naruto's eyes widen.

"Are you crazy?" He asks.

Hinata steps forward, "You come down here right now young missy," She yells, "Do you know how dangerous that is? I've been looking for you, and what's bad is that Naruto is worried about you."

Naruto again was shocked, and Sakura, with Sasuke looks at Hinata.

"Um," Sakura starts, "Hinata do you remember anything?"

"I had flashbacks," She said as if she was truly herself again, "But I feel like something is missing."

Sheila frowns, "But Mommy."

"It's okay Hinata-chan," Sakura said, "It wasn't Sheila's fault, it was Keyoro's fault," she then steps forward, "KEY-CHAN, explain to me why you have put yourself, Ashla, and Sheila in danger?"

Keyoro looks down and sighs, "MOMMY I HATE IT WHEN YOU'RE SAD!"

Sakura was surprised and looks quickly at Sasuke who's eyebrow was raised, "Darling, what are you talking about? I'm fine."

"Daddy, I hate it when you don't eat and your sleep all the time," Ashla said out loud.

Sasuke flush from embarrassment, and then his stomach growls, which made him, lowered his face.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura looks at him.

"MOMMY I LOVE YOU," Sheila says loudly.

Hinata didn't smile, but she wasn't mad, "Ila-chan, if you love mommy, will you come down?"

"I can't, Key-chan said that he would let me until Sakura-san and Sasuke-san are happy again," She answers.

Hinata looks at them.

"Wow, and they're your kids," Naruto said and rubs his head.

Sakura glares at Naruto "Shut it."

Sasuke sighs, "Ashla, please don't do this to me?"

Ashla comes out and looks down, "Daddy… I miss mommy."

Sasuke looks down and sighs, "I know baby girl, I know."

Sakura was hurt, "Ash-chan, come down to mommy, please?"

Ashla shook her head.

Key stuck his head out, "Mommy, I know you miss Sasuke-san," he said and looks over to Sasuke, "I know you're not my daddy, but I want mommy to be happy, so can you and her just be together, happily?"

Sasuke grins slightly, "Sakura…. You have a smart boy there."

Sakura smiles and sighs, "He could be yours too…."

There was a great silence, "Will you two do something already?" Hinata was the first to speak, "My daughter is up there…."

Naruto pulls her back, "Hinata-chan, let this go, it's something you should watch and not do."

She just watched.

"Mommy," Ashla starts, "We're going on strike."

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto falls animation style, "Who taught you that?" Sakura ask as she got up from her fall.

"Nii-chan did," She answers.

Sakura looks down, "She's already calling him nii-chan," she smiles and laughs, "I love it."

"Mommy kiss Daddy please?" Ashla said.

"WHAT?" Sakura was surprised.

"Nii-chan said so!" Ashla answers.

Sakura was in disbelief.

Sasuke stood beside Sakura, "If I kiss mommy will you come down honey?"

"Maybe!" she answers.

Sasuke turns to Sakura and waits, but she doesn't turn right away, "you heard her."

Sakura sighs and looks at Sasuke, she then giggles, "Wow, facial hair," she said and places her hand on his face. What she notice was that he closed his eyes, maybe he didn't want her to touch him, but then he didn't pull away. As she stroke his jaw up to his cheek, he leans into her hand.

The kids watch with Hinata and Naruto watching.

"Kiss me already?" he said quietly, "please…" it sounded like he was begging her.

She was confused, "Why can't you kiss me?"

"Because…" he didn't answer.

She waited.

"Kiss Him Mommy," Key yells down.

She looks up and then at Sasuke, "Why?"

"I don't want to be the only who only wants to kiss the person I love and miss the most and then in the end that person doesn't feel the same way…." He answers.

Sakura's face soften, "you silly butt," she said and embraces him, "this is the reason why I'm still in love with you," she said as she felt his arms around her waist, "because no matter what… you still want me, need me, and love me," she whispers into his ear.

He holds her tighter and closer to him, "Please don't let me ever leave you again."

"It wouldn't be the first," She said as she pulls away a little and places her head on his, "but I'll always wait for you," she said and leans in, "because I'm always going to be in love with you." With that said she kisses him, and he deepens it.

A few seconds pass and Sakura pulls away, "I would love it if you were with me again, and maybe you could accept Key-chan as your son?"

"How can I not love a child who wants us to be happy?" He said and smiles, "I think that he's a bright boy, and I'll love him as my own."

"Thank you," She said as she goes in for another kiss.

"Okay, your mommy and daddy is kissing," Sheila said, "can I get down now before my mom gets more mad?"

They nod.

Hinata watched Sakura and Sasuke and a flash came into her mind, 'Ka… zu?' she thought and everything came back to her. She looks up with tears flowing fully down her pale face; she turns to Naruto, "Why?"

Naruto was confused until he realize that she was falling backwards, "HINATA!"

* * *

Alright sorry for the long wait and I know you guys want to shoot me, but please shoot me after you enjoy the read! :D

bayka


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers, thank you for everything review you've given me. This is the reason why I still write =D Thanks lots.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, just the kids :D

Pearls of Hyuuga

Chapter 9

_Rewind Hinata's POV_

Staring at Sakura and Sasuke made me realize I was missing some one, the one who was Sheila's father. I thought about Naruto, but his picture never came to my mind. This guy with green eyes, spiked brown hair, 'Who is he?' I thought for a long time as I saw Sakura and Sasuke coming closer.

'I once shared something very special with another person,' I thought to myself and then I looked at Naruto from the corner of my eyes, but no I didn't see it, I didn't have any sort of flash back. I really wish I remember my life; I really do, I feel sad as a horrible mother to not know how to take good care of Sheila.

"KISS HIM MOMMY!" Keyoro yells

Even I don't know who that child belongs too, apparently I saved him, or so I was told by little Sheila. I looked over to Sakura and Sasuke again and I saw how she was staring at him and her hand was brushing his face. I looked at my hand and wondered very hard about a guy who held my hands, and he smiled at me with beautiful hazel eyes.

I looked up again and notice that they were kissing, and it was just any kiss, it was a happy kiss. A kiss that I thought I had, did I?

"How can I not love a child who wants us to be happy?" Sasuke said.

'Sheila…' a picture came to my mind, Sheila being thrown into the air by a good looking man.

"Thank you," Sakura said and smiles at Sasuke.

'Sheila… and' I thought and a picture formed in my mind, 'He was tall, handsome, and his name was…. Ka… zu?' I finally had all picture of Kazu in my mind and it hurt me, it really did. I felt the tears in my eyes as I turn to Naruto, "Why?" I ask as I felt myself fainting from loads of information. I blacked out with Naruto yelling my name.

'_Why?' I asked, 'because I was in love with Naruto. Why wasn't it Naruto who was such a lovely person the one I belong with?' I was confused, 'Kazu-kun, Why did you leave me?' In my darkest mind a picture of Naruto leaving me flash across, 'Why did you leave me Naruto, why did you not tell me your reason. Why is it that you love me and Sheila so much, but you do not want to stay? Why are you still here? Naruto, why do you let me kiss you? Why are you so good to me and why do you love me… Do you love me?' I felt an ache in my heart. 'I want to remember who you were in my life Naruto…'_

"How is she doing?" It was Naruto's voice, I knew he's voice.

"She's fine," it was a different voice, I couldn't tell, "She just needs lots of rest, and just let her take these for three days, and she should regain her strength."

"Thank you doctor," It was Sakura, I believe so, and she always had a pretty voice.

"Do you think she'll remember anything?" it was Sasuke, he sound hopeful for some odd reason.

"I pray so," Sakura said, she seems rather close to me.

I felt the light through my eye lids, I just couldn't open my eyes, they were closed for a reason, and I still can't tell why they were.

"Kids, let us leave Hinata," Sakura said, and it felt as if everybody left the room, everybody, but the person who was brushing my hair away from my forehead.

"Wake up soon," I heard Naruto whisper and it make me glow inside, he was waiting for me and I wanted to wake up for him, but for some reason my eyes just stayed.

I felt his weight being lifted off from the sofa that I was laying on. I knew this was my house I just have the feeling of home and quietness. My house was very quiet, so everything could be heard. Just like the conversation that Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke was having.

* * *

_Normal POV_

"Naruto," Sakura started, "Are you okay?"

Naruto didn't answer, he didn't even make a face, and he was the same as he was after everything had happen when Hinata got shot.

"Dude, you have to tell us what you're going through," Sasuke said.

"I don't know," He said and sighed, "I really wish," he paused, "I just really wish Hinata was back."

"What are you talking about Hinata is with us, even if her memories is like crazy," Sakura said.

"No, the real Hinata would not kiss me," Naruto said.

Sasuke's eyes widen, "kiss you? She did?"

Naruto nods, "twice, and it was her who came onto me."

_Hinata's POV_

'I did?' I thought to myself as I felt my eyes flutter a little; the conversation went on.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"She said that every time she kissed me," He sighed, "it brought back her memories."

"What's so bad about that?" Sasuke said.

Naruto paused, and it seems like he was mad or something because he sounded like it too, "I don't want to be toyed around with Sasuke. I want Hinata to kiss me if she really loves me."

"And you rather that, then having her memories back?" Sakura asked.

Naruto paused again, "I don't want to kiss the one I love the most, knowing that she doesn't love me," he said, more like quoting from what Sakura and Sasuke was saying earlier.

Sakura and Sasuke paused and didn't answer him back right away.

"I know what you mean," Sasuke starts, "But the girl you're in love with is trying to come back to this time so that she could probably tell you that she loves you."

"How would you know," he said in a hurtful way.

"She tells me all the time, when we were younger and sometimes now," Sakura said.

"When we were younger…." Naruto started and chuckles.

"What's wrong now?" Sasuke asked.

"I was always in love with her the whole time," Naruto said.

That made my body move, it was encouraging to hear somebody say that they love you and they were always in love with you. I have this strong feeling with Naruto, and I know that back then I was in love with him, I only wish I had my memories back of him.

"What happened?" Sakura asked.

I finally sat up and sigh slightly, smiling and got onto my feet and it was all right because I felt as if Naruto's love was flowing within me, I had to see him, "Naruto-kun," I whisper taking my steps slowly.

"I left," Naruto said.

I stop dead were I was, only two feet from the sofa, but very close to the other room where they were.

"Why'd you leave?" Sasuke asked.

I started again because I really wanted to confront Naruto.

Naruto sighs loudly and then grunts, "I, well, there were businesses," he started, "I left because my father, who I've not seen since I was a child, died." He sighs again, "And I didn't even get to meet him, I just went there to get the funeral started."

"What does that have to do with Hinata?" Sakura asked in annoyance.

I got closer to the door, but now I was leaning on the wall dragging myself closer to them.

Naruto paused for a long time with a single sigh he answers, "Hinata was engaged," he said, "To my best friend."

I stop right where I was standing, 'Kazu?' I thought, 'No it can't be.'

"I thought I was your best friend," Sasuke asked.

"Hey, you left when we were in middle school because of some stupid gang leader name Orochimaru, so it was your fault," Naruto told him and laughs, "No, Kazu, he was my best friend."

I felt the pain and tears come into my heart and eyes, 'yes, I remember now.'

_Flashback_

"Hinata-chan, this is Kazu," her father said and pointed to a young handsome boy, "He's dad is a good friend of mine."

I was nineteen then, Naruto was gone more than four year, "hello, it's nice to meet you," I said in a pleasant voice, but still shy.

"Hi," Kazu said, he was around twenty-three, "nice to meet you Hinata-sama, my father talks about you much."

I smiled and nods, "Why you're father says too much, I'm not so wonderful."

"Now you're just being too polite," He smiled, and it was rather attractive.

It wasn't too long before we started to talk and date, we were going out for a while before we got married, of course I didn't know that I was engaged to Kazu, I thought that he was a good person and I did fall in love with him.

"Marry me Hinata," He said being on one knee, "I don't need any one, but you."

"Yes," I answered him, being twenty-two now and Naruto was long gone from my mind. But soon I lost Kazu not too long, two years later he died, Sheila was still a year and a half when Kazu died. It was a stupid car that killed him.

_End of Flashback_

"He was your best friend?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I remember him," Sakura said and laughs, "Oh yeah, he was the one who did that crazy tree climb with you for a piece of beef."

"That's him, we were in high school then," Naruto said, "But that's a little before you return, and I left."

Sasuke groans, "I know, and then this girl made me fall head over heels for her."

Sakura nudged him, "Shut it."

Naruto sighs, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

_Normal POV_

"Mommy, What are you doing standing?" Sheila asks as Key and Ash was standing behind her.

Hinata was standing now visible in the door way looking at them with tears streaming down her face.

"Hinata," They all said at one time.

"What are you doing standing up, you should rest," Sakura said as she came up to Hinata, "here let me help you."

Hinata didn't move she just stood there with Sakura's arms wrapped around her tiny waist. "Is that why you said it was a mistake to come here?" She asked.

Naruto thought for a moment and then remembered the first time he was here and they were fighting about why he left. "Well, yes… I guess, but not in a mean way."

"You mean to tell me that you left because I was going to get married to your best friend?" Hinata stated and didn't let anyone continue, "A so called 'best friend' huh? When you didn't even know that I was in love with you and you were in love with me, but you let him have me instead of you? Are you stupid?"

Naruto was surprised.

"Okay…" Sasuke said as he walked past them, "let's go kids," he said and dragged them out.

"Did you not think about me for one moment?" Hinata asked.

"I think she's got her memory back," Sakura said.

"No I don't," Hinata said, "If I did, then I would know more."

"What do you mean?" Naruto said.

"I don't know who you are Naruto-san," Hinata said harshly, "But I do know who my dead husband is, and if I'm hearing right, I was in love with you, and you were in love with me, but you let me suffer by leaving me to this guy?"

Naruto looked down, "You fell in love with a good man."

"And I'm thankful too," She answers.

Naruto was hurt, "And it made me happy that Kazu got such a wonderful woman."

She glared, "and it broke my heart to know that I was in love with you all my life, and in the end you left me."

"Why does it matter, you fell in love with Kazu," Naruto said.

"Kazu would have never been there for me to fall in love with if you had been in the picture first," She said.

Naruto stood there, "You know I respect your family right?"

Hinata was quiet.

He continues, "You know what I am, don't you?"

Hinata didn't answer.

"And you know that your family thinks of me as trash," He said, "I only wanted what was best for someone I really loved."

She didn't look at him, "I think…" She paused, her facial expression made it seem like she just remembered something.

"Hinata?" Sakura started.

Naruto was concern now.

"I think I need to be alone," Hinata said before turning.

"Let me help you," Sakura said.

"Hinata wait," Naruto said and then whispered for Sakura to go.

When Sakura was gone Naruto looked at Hinata in the eyes, but he noticed that she was looking down, "Please look at me?"

"Why should I?" She said with a very weak voice.

"Because if you don't, I might shoot myself," He said.

Hinata slowly looks up, "That's a really dumb reason."

"Well, when you love someone, you really do and say stupid things," He said.

She glared, "Stupid things like leave me to your best friend," she said and turns.

"Hinata," Naruto starts, but she started to walk.

"Leave me alone, like you did before," she said and walked more.

Naruto was now mad. He walked up to her and carried her, which made her yelp in great shock. He carried her all the way to her bed room with her screaming and hitting him on his back.

"You let me down right now Naruto!" She said as she hit him.

Naruto locks the door and placed her down, "Whoa," he said as he notice that she was spinning. "Light headed there?" He asks.

Hinata shook her head and glared at him, "You are such a jerk," she said softly and turns away.

"Wait a minute," He said and grabs her wrist, "Don't you think you can walk away from me."

She blush madly, she notice that her hands were pin behind her and Naruto's face was inches away from hers. Hinata felt the strong abs of Naruto against her flat stomach, and his smell, it made her dizzy with love, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Because," He said, and then she noticed his red blush, "I'm crazy madly in love with you and you drive me insane, will you just calm down and tell me the real reason why you're mad at me, and not because of Kazu."

Hinata just stared at him, "Naruto, all I wanted was the truth, and instead of you telling me, you told the others."

Naruto let go of her hands and turned away. "I wanted to tell you," he said and his voice softens, "I really wanted to," He said once again.

"Then why didn't you?" Hinata asked in concern now, while getting her energy back.

He shook his head, that's all he did. "Hinata…. I really do love you."

Hinata felt a spark, but she was still confused, "tell me why didn't you tell me about Kazu." She tried to pull him to turn him around, but he wouldn't.

Naruto just put his arm up to block her, "I just…" he didn't finish because Hinata went under his arm to look at his face. He was crying, and it was really bad too.

Hinata was now worried as she brushed back his tears, "Why are you crying, tell me, please Naruto, if you really love me you'd tell me."

"Darn you," He cursed, she'd used the word 'love', "Do you know how hard it was that day when I wanted to tell my best friend that I was in love with a wonderful person like you," He started and Hinata listened, "But he beat me to it, he told me that he was engaged to you," Naruto cried harder, "I just saw how happy he was when he talks about you."

Hinata kind of understood now.

"My Father never died," He said, "He died a long time ago, I left because I couldn't stop falling in love with you, and I loved my best friend so much that I left giving out a fake excuse so that nobody would know why," Naruto said.

Hinata smile a little, "You're such a dumbie," She said as she hugged him, "You left because you were madly in love with me."

"I was so madly in love with you that I knew I couldn't have you," Naruto said as he hugs her around the waist while pulling her closer to him. "I wanted you so bad," he whispered.

Hinata backed off a little, "I'm still here waiting for you," she said.

Naruto closed his eyes, "Only if you're willing to forgive me about leaving you to Kazu."

Hinata sigh as she drop her hands, "I understand now, you know all you had to do was tell me about Kazu, and I'm pretty sure none of this would have happened, and I wouldn't be hiding my love from you and you wouldn't be hiding your love from me too."

She turns to Naruto and looks up to him, "I just want to know if you'll stay with me and take good care of me and Sheila."

"Not like I haven't…" he said.

She slaps his arm and smiles. They stood there for a minute looking into each other's eyes.

"I want you to kiss me, because I'm not sure what would happen if I kissed you," he said.

Hinata looks into his eyes and steps closer, "I've been waiting for it, so give it to me."

His eyes widen as he stares down at her cherry lips, "stop me if I go too far," he said as he was leaning in.

"I don't every think I can stop you," She answers.

He groans as he closed his eyes and kissed her, finally, he wanted this wonderful feeling for so long, and now it's come.

"Mom…" Sheila's voice came through the door as she opens it.

Naruto and Hinata parted while looking at her.

"What wrong Ila-chan?" Hinata asks.

"I worried about you," she said as she came in and held Hinata's hand.

Hinata smiled and knees down to Sheila level, "I'm sorry," she said and hugs her, "I've been a horrible mommy haven't I?"

Sheila hugs her, "No mommy, you just don't know how much I love you."

Hinata started to cry, "Sheila what am I going to do with you, you're so wonderful," She said and kissed Sheila's forehead, "Mommy promise to have time for you, okay?"

Sheila nods and smiles, "And I promise to be a good girl."

Hinata nods and hugs her again, "I love you Ila-chan."

Sheila hugs her and then looks at Naruto, then whispers into Hinata's ears, "Can Naruto be my Daddy?"

Hinata laughs and parts from Sheila, "First he's your babysitter, and now he's your Daddy?"

Sheila nods.

Naruto smiles down at her.

"Sounds about good to me," Hinata said with a smile looking up at him.

Naruto also smiles and kneels to kiss her fully on the lips.

Sheila's eyes widen, "I want to know how to do that…."

Hinata pushes Naruto away and looked at Sheila in a shocking manner. Naruto just laughed harder, "When you turn seventeen I'll let you."

Sheila pouts, "What were you and mommy doing?"

"You don't need to know what it is until you're older," He said and picks her up.

They started to head out of the room. "Where's the other?" Naruto asks.

"Downstairs," Sheila said and they all headed down the stairs until the heard a scream.

Naruto and Hinata was surprised. Naruto ran down after handing Sheila to Hinata, "Stay here," he said and ran down.

"Ila-chan, I want you to go to the safe closet and hide, okay?" Hinata said and she watched as her daughter nods and runs off. Hinata too then started downstairs.

* * *

"You bastard," Sasuke said and held onto his cut arm. He was blocking Sakura and the kids away from this guy.

"Where is he?" said the stranger.

"WHO?" Sakura asks while holding Key and Ash.

"THAT BLONDE HAIR PUNK!" he yells.

"Naruto?" Sasuke ask as he glares, "He's not here."

Just then Naruto pops up with eyes widen, "What the hell are you doing here."

Sasuke and Sakura sigh in annoyance, Naruto would pop up after saying all that.

It was Robert, the guy who shot Hinata, "There you are," he smirks, "I see that you're friend is a liar," he points at Sasuke with his knife which he had cut into Sasuke.

"This is between me and you, leave my friends alone," Naruto said as he cue Sasuke and the others to leave. Which they did.

Robert smirked as he stood up, "So what happen to Miss Hyuuga, I heard, she hasn't recovered yet."

Naruto glared, but he didn't care what the guy said, he'll never know. "What do you want?"

"I still want my money you punk," he said and walked closer.

Naruto glared harder, "You'll never get it," he said and got ready for the attack.

"I'll make this easy, just give me the money and I will not hurt anybody," He said.

"Or I can just pin you down so that you'll never have to hurt anyone again," Naruto answers him with a smirk.

Robert grunts before running towards Naruto with the knife in front of him. Naruto ducked and dodged the hit and turns around to find that Robert was coming back again. He was swinging it at Naruto, but Naruto dodge, or he tried his best until he got cut on the chests. Robert smirked before going in again, he saw that Naruto ducked, so he turns quickly before Naruto could react and stabs him in the right of the shoulder.

Naruto grunts and holds onto Roberts hands which were still on the knife, he didn't want Robert to get it in deeper. With his strength he hit Robert with the back of his left hand which landed on Roberts face. Robert backed off and looked up to see that Naruto removed the knife from his chest.

"You bastard," Naruto said as he held onto his shoulder.

Robert smirks before heading over to Naruto, "Say good bye you punk," he said the kicks Naruto in the leg making him kneel, "I'll make sure to take care of Miss Hyuuga for you," he said while holding Naruto's collar.

Just then a loud sound came, Robert fell over to the ground while groaning. Hinata was standing behind him with a half broken vase. She had used it to hit Robert, "I don't need the likes of you in my house," she said as she drop the remaining vase and the walks over to Robert and kicks and stomps on his body, "You piece of junk, get out of my house," she said as she kicks harder.

Naruto was amused, amazed, and in pain, "Hina-chan," he said.

She looks up, which was bad because Robert pushes her. Hinata looked up to find that Robert was going for his knife again, she glared hard and noticed that she was in the kitchen. Standing up very quickly she goes over and grabs one of the pans that was hanging and ran towards Robert. Before Robert could look up and realize what was happening he felt a hard mental hitting the side of his face, and then he blacked out.

Hinata huffs and puffs and held the pan tightly before she heard groaning from behind, "Naruto," she said and ran over with the pan still in her hand, "Are you okay?"

He nods and then heard the sound of sirens, "everything should be fine, but," he chuckled and looks at her, "you're one mighty woman I fell in love with."

She grins and giggles, "And you're one gorgeous guy I fell in love with," She said and kisses him fully on his lips. "I think I remember something like this before, I saved you from a bullet?" She ask and smiles.

"I'm glad you remember everything," He said.

"I do remember," She said and kisses him again.

* * *

WASN'T THAT GREAT! Lol any ways, the bad guy had to get caught or die you know? Lol hahah I hope you guys liked it, but thanks so much for the reviews! You guys are all great and wonderful! MUAHAHAH ONE MORE CHAP.

bayka


	10. Chapter 10

Hello to all my readers, this is the last chapter of Pearls of Hyuuga! I KNOW SAD SAD! Lol, but I hope that you are following me and my stories! Thanks for your reviews! =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters.

Pearls of Hyuuga

Chapter 10

"Thank-you so much," Hinata said to the cops as they told her that they'll handle the rest. She turns to look at Naruto who was getting cleaned and wrap up by the medics. 'This is the man I love,' she thought to herself as she smiled.

"Mommy," Sheila calls out and Hinata response with a smile while getting her.

"Thanks for listening to mommy," Hinata said and kissed her daughters cheek, "You're such a good daughter."

Sheila blushes, but was so happy on the inside, "thanks mommy."

Hinata, with Sheila in her hand, walks over to Naruto, "Are you okay?" She asks as she places Sheila down next to him.

Naruto smiles and nods as he looks up at her, "Yeah," he answers and pulls his shoulder back, "Owe," he growls.

Hinata slaps his other arm, "Are you crazy," she says and pulls his arms back down to where they. She then hugs him tightly and sobs.

Naruto, with widen eyes, smiles and hugs her back, "I'm crazy for you," He whispers in her ear.

She cries a little bit more, "I was so scared when I saw that knife and blood coming from your shoulder," She sobs and breaths, "I wouldn't know what to do if I had lost you too."

Naruto's smile lessen, but he hugs her harder, "I'm sorry," he said, "I'll never leave you again, not in a million years, and even if that should ever happen, I'll find you if it's in another world or another lifetime, I'll find you, over and over again."

Hinata cries harder, "I love you."

Naruto's heart beats faster as she whispers those sweet words in his neck.

"I love you too Hinata," he said and pulls back away from her and stares up into her eyes.

Her long lavender hair falls around her face and gently falling onto his pale cheeks, "Thank you for being with me through all of this."

"I'd give up everything just to protect you," He said as he felt her lean in, "You're so beautiful," he whispers.

She breaths slightly as their nose touch, "and you're so darn handsome," She said and her cherry lips came into contact with his.

Naruto moans slightly at the touch of lips against his. He cups her small jaw into his big hand and with the other hand he pulls her waist between his legs.

Sighing in delight Hinata opens her lips vaguely apart giving entrance, and as she did she placed her hands on his board shoulder. Feeling his tongue enter her eyes widen open to see dazzling sapphire with a sense of his widen smile against her lips. Closing her eyes again she tilts her head for more and on that cue her hands pulls his golden blonde.

"Come on Sheila," Sakura said as she waves her over, "let's leave mommy and daddy," Sheila join Sakura and the others and walks back into the house.

Naruto was first to break apart with a large gasp.

Hinata pants as she lean her forehead down on his, "Don't leave me okay?"

"I won't," he starts and then when he caught his breath, "As long as you marry me, I won't."

She felt her heart stop as she opens her eyes to meet his, "definitely yes," She answers and crashes her lips on his again.

* * *

The wedding and the honeymoon was memorable for both Hinata and Naruto, and even Sheila had a wonderful time with Sakura and Sasuke. They lived happily even after many years.

"Baby," his voice whisper into her soft hair, "it's time to wake up," he side while rubbing her back.

"Hmm," Hinata groans slightly from her tiredness, "Honey, five more minutes," she sighs.

Naruto kissed her temple, "Come on," He said again and pulls her closer with his strong arms.

Hinata sighs as she listens to his deep voice, "But it's a Saturday," She said again as she felt one of his warm hand cupping her face.

He brushed back some hair and gently nibbled her earlobe with his lips, "I'll start tickling you to wake you up," he said into her ear and blew slightly on her neck.

She giggled as her neck hair stood up, "Naruto," She said and pushes him slightly, "why can't you be normal and let me sleep?"

He grins widely at her and then bump nose, "Because I want to take a shower with you," He said and kissed her lips quickly.

She smirks, "Oh please, go wash yourself you lazy butt," she giggles as she turns away, but he caught her and pulls her back into his strong chest.

"MOMMY!" the door opens with two little kids standing next to each other.

"Dylan put eggs in my hair!" she screams as she pointed to the little boy who had short silver hair.

"But Ai stole my cheese!" Dylan said as he pointed to his older sister whose golden locks were all soaked in eggs.

"Shu-meng said you couldn't eat them any ways," Ai said to him as she crossed her arms.

Dylan stuck out his tongue, "Ila-chan said it was fine."

Sheila walks over to the room, now being fifteen, she sighs, "Dylan, it's okay, I'll give you my piece," she said to her seven year old brother, and then looks over to Ai who was ten, "Ai-chan, apologize."

Ai pouts and turns, "I'm sorry for stealing you cheese."

Sheila looks down at Dylan, "I'm sorry for putting my eggs in your hair," He said.

Hinata laughs, "Oh, I love you guys."

Sheila rolls her eyes, "Alright mom and dad, we love you guys too," she said and combed her long lavender hair, "let's go guys, mom and dad might do something weird."

After ten years Hinata was glad that Sheila had grown into a beautiful young lady, now starring at her two younger kids, they were beautiful as well.

"Go finish your breakfast kids," Naruto said as he got up and pulls a shirt over.

"Okay daddy," Ai said as she left.

Dylan came over to hug his dad's leg, "Morning Daddy!"

Naruto laughs and picks him up, "Morning big guy," He grunts as he punt Dylan down, "I don't think I can carry you any more, you're getting too big."

Dylan smiles and runs out of the room.

Naruto turns, but was stop when a pair of slender arms wraps themselves around his waist and her head on his back. He turn his head to look back to see her lilac hair. He places his arms around hers and smiles, "what wrong honey?" He felt her shake her head, "Are you sure?" she nods, he chuckles, "you know I love you."

She nods again and then looks up to see his blonde hair, he was so darn tall and she loved it, "I love you always," she said and puts her hands up to his strong chest and pulls him back to bed, "So stay for a while," she said as she rolls on top of him.

He smiles as he grabs a handful of her hair in his hands and pulls the back of her head down, "You can come with me to the shower," He said and looks up into her eyes.

Hinata pouts, "Only if you carry me," she said and smirks.

Naruto smirks back, "with pleasure," He whispers and kisses her deeply while getting her into his arms.

Hinata giggles as they entered the bathroom.

* * *

"Hey," Sakura smiled as Neji and Tenten walks in, "Thanks for joining us," She said as she held onto her big tummy, "I'm glad to have you."

"It's not biggie," Tenten smiled and puts her hand on Sakura's stomach, "how's he doing?"

Sakura smiles and rubs her tummy, "he's a healthy one."

Tenten smiles, "can't wait for his arrival."

"Hey Sakura," Neji said and pecks her cheek, and she did in return, "Where's Sasuke?"

"Getting the place ready," She said as she points back, "Shikamaru and Ino are in there too."

"Where Naruto and Hinata?" Tenten questions as she picks up the boxes and sets them on the table.

"They're late," Sasuke said and laughs, "Hey Tenten," He said and looks at Sakura, "Baby, you should sit," He said and kisses he temple.

"Thanks," She said as she follows him.

"Mom," Ashla came down the stairs, "Is Sheila here yet?"

Sakura shook her head, "Sorry Ash."

"I have to get her before Key steals her away again," She groans.

"But aren't you hanging out with Kale?" Sakura said and watches her daughter blush madly.

"I…" She just turns and runs away. Ashla ran up the stairs and bums into some one she notice that it was her brother, Key.

"What's wrong?" Key asks as he looks down, he grew much taller, and his hair was still short, "why you all red."

"It's nothing," she said as she walks past him, and then stops, "Oh, happy birthday brother."

Key turns at her and smiles, "Thanks sis."

Ashla walks away again and enters her bedroom and sits at the mirror and stares in the mirror, "Darn it mom," she said and sighs. She was cooling down before she heard at car. She got up quickly and notices that Sheila was here, "SHEILA!" she yells as she opens the window.

Sheila flips her lavender hair back and smiles with a wave, "Hi Ash," she said and then turns to help her mom.

"Now Ila-chan," Hinata starts, "Tell me, are you and Key dating?"

Sheila blushes slightly, "I don't think he likes me mom," She answers and grabs another bag.

"What are you talking about?" Hinata said as she placed a fist on her hip, "I know how deeply in love you are with him."

Sheila blushes again, "MOM," She growls through her teeth, "It's okay I saw him with a girl at school, they were hugging."

"Aw Ila-chan," Hinata said and sighs.

"It's okay, I still have Ashla," She said and smiles.

"That's good for you sweetie," Hinata smiles and closes the trunk.

"Come on Hun, we're late," Naruto yells back.

"It's okay, we're still here," Hinata said.

"You made us late," He yells back.

Hinata pouts, "You're the one who wanted to shower!"

"Mom," Sheila looks at her, "You do not need to share that to the world."

Hinata smiles, "it's okay."

Sheila shakes her head before going in.

"Hi everybody," Naruto said as Dylan and Ai runs off.

* * *

Jet sat on the beanie bag while texting on his phone, and Yoko takes his phone and sits in his lap, "who you texting," she said as she looks at the phone. (Yoko is Neji's daughter.)

He smiles and hugs her waist, "Well I was trying to text you, but then you're here," he said and kisses her cheek.

She smiles and then looks up and notice Sheila, "Hey Sheila," She smiles up and Jet also greets her.

"Hey guys," she sat down next to them on the couch, "Where's Ami and Hikari?"

"They're with the guys," Jet said, he and Ami were now siblings, and Temari had taken them in to be her own.

"Oh," She said and then Ashla jumps onto the sofa with her, "Hey Ash."

"Hey Sheila," she said and sighs.

"What's wrong," Sheila ask as she turns to her.

"Mom talked to me about Kale," Ashla said and sighs again.

"Mom talk to me about Key," Shelia said and sighs.

"What's wrong about that?" Ashla looks at her.

"You know, he has a girlfriend," Sheila said.

Ashla's eyes widen, "Who did you here this from?"

"I saw with my eyes," Sheila said and looks around, "He hugged…."

"Who?" Ashla asks as he looks at her.

Sheila stops when the others walked in.

"Hi girls," Hikari said as she sat with them, "how are you guys doing?"

"I'm good," Ashla smiles.

Sheila didn't smile, but forced it, "hey, I'm okay."

Hikari looked up to see Ami standing next to her.

"Hey, girls," Ami said and then she gasp as Kent hugs her waist. (Kent and Kale are twins and Yoko's brother).

"Hey girls," Kent said and smiles while kissing Ami's cheek, "hey babe."

Kale walks out from behind them, "Hi guys," He said and turns away.

Ashla blushes with a sigh, 'Only if he looks at me,' she thought.

"Hey," Key said and smiles.

"Hi Key," Hikari spoke first, "How's it going," she asks.

"Good," he smiles, "Glad you made it."

Sheila whispered quickly to Ashla, "I saw him hug Hikari." (Hikari is Ino's daughter.)

"Really?" Ashla looks at her.

"What you girls talking about?" Keyoro asks as he squeezes himself next to Sheila which was at the edge.

Sheila felt his arm come around her shoulder and the other hand holding her other arm; while blushing, she turns away too look at Ashla, but her friend only shrugs with a smile.

"Hey, you haven't said happy birthday to me," He whispers in her ear.

She backs off a little, "happy birthday," she said in a low voice.

There was a knock and the door opens, "Hey," it was a guy, "Hey guys, wow it's pretty nice here."

"Todd," Hikari said as she stood up and hugs him.

"Hey baby," He said as he kisses her temple.

"I missed you," she said as she parts.

"Okay, get a freaking room," Ami said as her and Kent sits on the ground.

"Whatever you too," Hikari says back to Ami.

Sheila was really confused, "I'm going to the bathroom," she said as she stood up and goes across the room and closes the door. 'What is going on?'

* * *

"Sweetheart don't do that," Hinata says as she watches Ai roll in the leaves.

"But mom," She said and then laughs as another boy pops his head up.

"Hi Ai-chan," He grins.

"Izzy," she smiles and hugs him.

Hinata smiles and watches over the kid. Ai, Izzy (Shika and Ino's), Dylan, and Ichigo (Temari's adopted daughter.)

"Hey careful guys," Temari said and looks at Hinata, "Hey girl, how's it going."

"Good," She smiles.

"You look like you're happy," She said and smiles, "it's good to know that you have a good man taking care of you."

Hinata blushes, "thanks Tem."

"We'll start in 20 minutes," Sakura said and sighs, "I have a friend coming, but he's late."

"He?" Temari sighs, "Are you trying to hook me up again?"

Sakura smiles and Temari already knew that she was hooking her up.

"I can't believe you," Temari rolls her eyes.

Hinata laughs as they all joined the guys.

* * *

_Basement _

There was a knock at the door and Sheila looks up, "yes?"

"Hey are you okay?" Ashla ask.

"No," She answers.

"You want to talk about it?" She ask.

Sheila hesitated and sighs, "yeah, you can come in," She says and unlocks the door, but when she looks up Key was staying there with his orange hair in his green eyes, "key?"

He pushed the door, which made her back up, he shut the door behind him and locks it. "Why are you hiding from me?" he ask as he looks at her.

"What?" she questions, "What are you talking about, I'm just using the bathroom."

"Right?" He looked at her dully.

She looks away and closed her eyes shut, she just wanted him to go away so that she could be alone. But instead she felt his arms around her shoulders and his chin resting on her shoulder. She grab his forearm with her hands, and lean her head on his.

"Why are you ignoring me Ila-kun," He whispers in her ear, "it breaks my heart."

Sheila got the chills when he said that, "I'm not ignoring me."

"Now you're lying to me," He said and pulls her against him.

She blushes and looks down. She doesn't know what this feeling is, she's never had a boyfriend and has never been in this situation. "Why are you holding me?"

"Because," he whisper, "I like you."

* * *

Ashla looks around blushing, everybody had left except Kale, and apparently he was waiting for Key, since they're like best friends.

Kale looks over with his honey brown and pale white eyes at Ashla and pulls on her violet locks.

"Owe," She said, "What was that for."

He smirks, it was just like his dads, "Nothing."

Ashla pouts and looks away from him, but there was still a blush on her face.

Kale notice that they were a foot away from each other so he scoots over. And Ashla scoots also, until they've reach the end, where Ashla couldn't scoot any more. He blew into her ear. And she blushes, "Kale, do you think you can back off a little?" she asks.

He chuckles, "you always amazes me when I tease you," he said and backs off. Now there was room on both side of Ashla.

She sighs of relief.

"Hey Ash," Kale starts, "Why you all red?"

"What?" She said with her forest green eyes widening. She places her hands on her cheeks, "I don't know what you're talking about?"

"I didn't ask you if you were blushing, I'm asking why you're all red," He said with a tease.

"Oh," she said and then turns her whole body away from him and sighs again, "It's nothing." All of a sudden she feels him pull her down. Her head landed on his strong thighs and his left hand in her thick hair. She met with his honey and white eyes, 'so beautiful,' she thought as she blinks.

"What are you thinking about?" He ask as he looks down at her making his hair cup his face.

"Nothing," she said again as she covers her face with her hands.

"Why are you hiding," He said as his other hand pulls her hands away, "I want to see your gorgeous face."

* * *

"Oh he's here!" Sakura said as she opens the door, "hi"

He looks up with a wide smile, "Hi Sakura," he walks in.

"Oh, hey Sai how's it going," Sasuke said as he pulls him into a hug, "What are you doing here."

"Sakura said she wanted to hook me up, so I was okay with it," Sai said, "So who's the lucky lady?"

Temari rolls her eyes and raises her hand, "I'm over here dude."

Sai laughs, "I already like her."

She rolls her eyes again.

Sakura laughs.

"Wow Sakura, way to make Tem's life miserable," Ino said and laughs.

Shikamaru lays his head on Ino's shoulder, "Why is this taking so long? I just want to eat."

Tenten laughs, "Well, we're going to start soon."

* * *

Sheila blushes and tries to pull away, but his grip was too strong, "let go," she said as she stomp on his foot.

"Owe," He said as he let go.

Sheila turns around and has her back to the walk.

Key glares and pins her down to the wall with both arms on either side of her face, "Why'd you do that for?"

Sheila blushed harder and looks away, but she felt his finger lift her face, but she doesn't open her eyes.

"Are you mad at me?" He said sadly, "Ila-chan," he said again and moves in closer.

She finally opens her eyes as she felt his breathe on her lips, "I saw you hugging Hikari and I thought you guys were dating, but now I'm confused because she's hugging Todd and you're holding me," She said all at once.

Key's eyes widen, but softens right away as looks into her eyes, "You're a dork," he said and then kisses her.

Sheila's eyes widen with surprise, she doesn't know how to react to this, and all she knew was that Keyoro was kissing her. When he pulled away she was all red, "I wasn't suppose to kiss until I was seventeen."

Keyoro laughs and tries again, but Sheila placed hands on his chest to stop him, "Why are you kissing me?"

"I told you, I really like you," He smiles, "And I like kissing you, think of it as my birthday gifts."

Sheila blushed, "So… I like you too, but I don't know if I should kiss you."

Keyoro smiles and stands away, "That's okay, but would you be my girlfriend then?"

She blushed madly this time, her whole body burns, "Yes…" She said shyly.

* * *

She was burning, heart beating like crazy, and eyes widening like the sun was burning her eyes, "W-what?" she stutters.

"I said you're gorgeous face," he lower his face to hers, "I want to see you."

She turn her face away, "Kale, I think, oh what the heck, I like you," She said, being 15 she couldn't help it, she was tired of hiding it and she was really close to his face so she thought to take a shot. Although this wouldn't be the first of his teasing.

Kale smiles and backs off, which made Ashla disappointed and rejected.

She turns away again.

"I was waiting for you to finally confess," He said.

She turns back, "What?"

He lowers himself, "I was waiting for you to confess," He said and smiles as he blew her bangs back, "I was making you fall in love with me, so that you could tell me that you like me."

"What?" She was confused, "But I always liked you."

"No," He said and blinks as his smile disappears, "you were always in love with that Mato Ishikanu."

Ashla thought for a moment, 'That was like six years ago,' she thought, "How long did you like me for."

"Every since I saw you at that little children gathering at my place, I remember when your mom and dad brought you in," He said and pulls a strand of hair and pulls on it gentle, "I still remember that white dress you wore."

Ashla smile happily, "You do?"

He nods, "And so you and you still are my first love," he said as he kiss her forehead.

"Why didn't you tell me," she asks.

"Because, I want to be the one confessed to," He said and smirks.

"You sure cocky I'd tell you that," She pouts, but replaces it with a smile, "But I like that."

He smiles and kisses her fully on the lips.

"Hey, hey none of that," Key said as they came out of the bathroom, "That's my sister your kissing."

"I'm pretty sure you kissed Ila too," Kale said after he parted.

Both the girls blushed.

Just then Hinata came down, "We're ready," she pauses, "What's wrong why are you guys both red?"

"Nothing," Sheila said as she drags Keyoro along with her.

* * *

"Okay everybody let's sing happy birthday to Keyoro-chan he's 19 now," Sakura said and everybody joined in singing the happy birthday song.

"Happy birthday Key-chan," Sakura said and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks mum," He said and hugs her.

"Happy birthday son," Sasuke said.

He gave a good hug, "Thanks Dad."

After a while Sheila came up to him and said happy birthday, "I'm sorry I couldn't get you anything for your birthday," She said.

"What are you talking about?" he said and smiles as he hugs her, "I got you, and that's the best birthday present I got this year."

Sheila blushes, but hugs him back.

Hinata sighs, "Remember when we were young and in love," She said.

Ino nods, "I sure do."

"I was never in love," Tenten said and smirks, "Neji was always in love with me."

"Really?" Sakura asks.

And she nods in reply.

"That's so cute," Ino said and then turns to see her daughter holding hands with this guy, "Kari-chan, who is that?"

"Oh, mom, meet Todd," She said and turns to look at a handsome blonde with hazel eyes.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Nara," Todd said with a smile.

"You too Todd," She said and smiles, "Take good care of my daughter."

"Will do ma'am," He nods and walks away with Hikari.

Hinata still smiles every time she looked at Sheila, and when she looked at Naruto she sigh with Joy. He looks up and walks over to her, "What's up honey?"

"Nothing," She replies, "I just love you."

Naruto smiles, "I love you too," He said and kissed her on the lips.

They lived a happy life with all their children.

THE END

* * *

Thank you so much for reading my story, I hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks so much for all the reviews. I will be starting my third series with Shikamaru and Ino. Please follow me with my stories! Thanks again.

bayka

* * *

Daughter of Nara

Preview

"Daddy," Ayame, his little daughter ask as she looks up with her brown eyes.

"Yes Ayame," Shikamaru said as he places his book down.

"Who is this girl?" asks the seven year old daughter, she pulls out a picture of Ino.

"Where'd you get that?" Shikamaru asks.

"Mom," She said as she took out her package of letter, "Remember mommy always gives me a letter for my birthday, and this time, it was a package."

Shikamaru pouts and sighs, "That's Ino," he answers, "She was my best friend in high school."

"What happened to her?" Ayame asks as she looks at her dad.

He sighs, "One day she just left with no words for me, but good bye."

"Do you miss her dad?" She asks again.

He thought for a moment, "I miss her a lot."

Ayame thought for a moment and smiles. She had a great plan in her mind, 'I'm going to make my father to meet her again.'


End file.
